


His Royal Highness and I

by JustMeAndLife (CaramelCreamCoffee)



Series: His Royal Highness and I [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, College AU, F/M, Fairytale ending, Human AU, Human Liam Dunbar, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Prince Theo, Prince and Me, Princess Tara Raeken, Romance, Sex, royal au, royal family, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCreamCoffee/pseuds/JustMeAndLife
Summary: Liam Dunbar had a pretty normal life , He loved working on his family farm, He loved going to college and training to be a Doctor. He loved his best friends .. He loved being simple .Then came Theo , the boy he fell in love with ... the boy who is a crown prince of a small country called Edom.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: His Royal Highness and I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564060
Comments: 40
Kudos: 39





	1. Erm.. Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Another Thiam story because I genuinely believe there isn’t enough of them . Soooo enjoy :))

“Shit , Shit , Shit!”

Of all the days his stupid truck could choose to break down on it just had to be today! 

  
Liam was over half an hour late to his best friends wedding .. oh and he was the best man!   
  
“Hey Scott! Man listen I’m going to be late.. yeah I know you told me not to drive ! What choice did I have? I had to attend my lecture dude! Oh hush I’ll be there as soon as I can!” He growled slamming the phone down as Scott ranted on the other end .   
  


He felt guilty enough . Mason and him had been friends for fifteen years , now at age twenty three Mason was about to marry and Liam ... well he was about to miss it ! What sort of best friend does that make him !

He grabbed his phone and quickly called his dad . If anyone could help him out right now, it was him .   
  


“Dad! I need you to pick me up!” He rushed out as David answered on the second ring.   
  


“What why?” David questioned , he him self already at the wedding.   
  


“My truck broke down! I can’t miss this dad please ?!” Liam begged .   
  


“I’ll be fifteen minutes wait there ! I’ll let Mason know for you, don’t worry son.” David said calmly , the call ending straight after .  
  
Liam wished he could have his dads tranquility in situations like these , he was just a raving lunatic .   
  


Liam let out a sigh , banging his forehead against the steering wheel ... only he could find himself in this situation.

—————————————————————

“Sorry, can you say that again my boy?” He father questioned , newspaper quickly being placed to the side .   
  


“I’m going to college !” Theo told them , arms crossing over his chest .   
  


“No you are not! That’s an absolutely ridiculous idea!” His mother exclaimed sitting up straight .   
  


“Why? I’m twenty two years old mother!” Theo argued.   
  


“Because incase you’ve forgotten...you’re the crown prince !” His mother shouted back . Tone stating that any further argument would be useless.   
  


“Edom can survive one semester without me! Father is perfectly fine there’s no reason for me to take the thrown so early!” Theo voiced .   
  


“He has a point my darling .. maybe it’s time he lived his life a little .” The king stated from his place in the room.   
  


“Are you insane!? If the newspapers catch you out there , they will have you all over the headlines!” The Queen told him .

”Look at the time you took Lady Hayden out for lunch, the whole news world went into uproar over the high speed chase you and Sir Brett Talbot got into!” She continued ranting. 

”Mother, do you really think I haven’t thought about this? That’s why I’ve decided to go to college away from here.” Theo stated .   
  


“Where May this place away be?” His father asked , eyebrow raised in curiosity.   
  


“Beacon city, America your Highness .” Magnus , the princes assistant spoke up .

Magnus had been a true Friend to the prince for the past ten years.

He had recently taken over he late fathers role as assistant but up until then they had been the best of friends. Not that they weren’t friends anymore .. it was just slightly more professional. Mostly anyway.   
  


“I say, what a wonderful idea!” The king praised , sitting up in excitement.

”Absolutely not!” The Queen growled .   
  


“Mother! I am not a child , I can make these decisions for myself ! I do not need your permission, I only told you so you was aware of my plans !” Theo exclaimed.   
  


The way his mother treated him sometimes was as though he was still an innocent child who needed protecting . It was rather frustrating.   
  
“Do not speak to me like that!” His mother said outraged .

”Then please just accept this! My flight is this weekend and I will be leaving.” Theo said , nodding his head towards his father before exiting the thrown room.   
  
  


The Queen stared with her mouth agape, chest heaving in frustration and anger .   
  


“My love , we have to let him live.” The King told his wife gently.   
  


“I know , I just worry . Remember how you met me? That was during your scandalous playboy days! The media tore you to pieces ! I don’t want that for our son.” The Queen replied .   
  


“That scandalous play boy , was a boy who wanted to live his life one last time before running a country.. and it was the best decision he ever made.” The King told her , kissing her knuckles .   
  


“Oh I hope you’re right by letting him do this ..” She sighed .   
  


“I am my dear, nothing but happiness and good will come from this.” The king told her sternly .   
  


This was the right thing for their son, he just knew it . 

—————————————————————

“I’m here !” Liam exclaimed , rushing into Mason’s room , hair all tousled and suit slightly roughed up.

He had managed to get there in under 30 minutes after his phone call with his dad.  
Mason looked panicked , pacing the room back and forth as he bit nervously at his already blunt nails. 

“Dude! Where the fuck have you been, your dad said something about going to get you?!” Mason exclaimed , hugging his best man close .   
  


“I’m so sorry! I got stuck on the highway , stupid truck broke down.” Liam explained .   
  


“That god damn truck!” Mason growled .   
  


“That’s not important! I’m here now! We need to get this show on the road. Let’s go get you married man .” Liam said smiling widely.   
  
The groomsmen stood , all patting Liam on the back in greeting . 

  
“Dude , you are so dead when this is over .” Stiles whispered into his ear.   
  


“Trust me I know.” Liam gulped , eyes flickering over to Scott who stood with his arms crossed and teeth clenched. 

“O-okay, lets do it .” Mason stuttered nervously, hands adjusting his tie. Standing up himself . 

Liam quickly opened the door to allow the Groomsmen to exit and find the bridesmaids, before linking arms with Mason and leading him out . He needed to support his friend , that meant worrying about Scott and Derek murdering him later.   
  


He walked towards the front of the small local church, Mason at his side . He was genuinely so happy for his best friend . As much as it sucked to have to share him .   
  
  


“You nervous man?” He asked gently .   
  


“A little , feel better now you’re here though .” Mason told him , nodding his head at the guests seated .   
  


“Good, I’ve got you .” Liam whispered, both of them coming to a stop just in front of the priest.   
  


The music began playing , alerting the guests of Corey’s arrival. The small brunette entering alongside his mother . Wide smile appearing as he took in the sight of Mason waiting for him patiently .   
  


“That’s your man dude.” Liam smirked , nudging Mason .   
  


“Yeah.. I’m one lucky dude.” Mason said breathlessly .   
  
The ceremony was truly beautiful, both Mason and Corey in tears as they shared their vows and sealed their marriage with a chaste kiss . Liam was always mesmerised by their love , it was a rare type of love .. one that you see in the movies .. one that you wished you could have.   
  


Soon enough Liam found him self seated at the table set up for the groomsmen. Derek and Scott placed either side of him as Stiles and Parrish sat across from them .   
  


“So , how are we guys ?” Liam questioned , clearly the lump that had formed in his throat.   
  


“Good! I’d be better if my friends listened to me though!” Scott replied , turning a pointed glare towards him .   
  


“Oh come on! I had to attend that lecture ! You guys know how much I need the extra credit.” Liam exclaimed in frustration.   
“Its not like I’d ever miss my best friends wedding on purpose !” He continued.   
  


“Man, you really did cut it short there , Mason was hyperventilating.” Derek explained .   
“He was really upset, and there was nothing any of us could do.”   
  


“I know, I fucked up .. but I’m here and I made it , so can we pretty please leave it ?” Liam asked , looking to each of his friends .   
  


“Fine!”

”Fine .”

”Great! Now Scott why don’t you tell Liam your news ?!” Ethan said excitedly.

”What news?” Liam said curiously.   
  


“I-erm I asked Allison to marry me.” Scott told him, small smile on his lips as he looked across at the beautiful brunette seated at the bridesmaid table.   
  


“Oh-Oh wow! Congrats man! I mean she said yes right?” Liam cheered .   
  


“Yeah, she said yes!” Scott laughed .   
  
  
Allison and Scott where your typical high school sweethearts. They had been together since they turned sixteen , fallen madly in love .. even suffered a near death when Allison had been shot during a tragic hunting mistake with her dad. Yet they made it through to now and where happily engaged.   
  


Liam was genuinely happy for them , he was . It’s just hard watching as most of his friends are settling down and having their own families whilst he’s still stuck in college for another two years.   
  


“It’ll be our time soon, it has to be.” A familiar voice said from behind him .  
  
“Holy shit! Alec?” Liam gasped .   
  


He hadn’t seen Alec Lightwood in almost two years , the two of them had attended a medical training type of summer camp together for almost three years before Alec had headed off to New York for work with his sister Izzy and brother Jace.   
  


“Li! It’s been too long .” Alec laughed , pulling the short man in for a tight hug.   
  


“What are you doing back here in Beacon?” Liam asked him , smile still plastered on his face.   
  


“Mason invited us all to the wedding and of course we couldn’t say no .” Alec replied , tilting his head towards the newly wed couple .   
“But I’m also moving back! Jace and Izzy have decided to open a store in Beacon hills .”   
  


“Seriously?! Does this mean you’re coming back to College?!” Liam asked excitedly. 

“It does indeed , Beacon Hughes University has been calling my name for years now .. it’s about time I finally listened .” Alec chuckled .   
  


“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day!” Liam shouted , tackling Alec into another hug.   
  


“Hey!” Scott exclaimed , slightly offended by Liam’s choice of wording .   
  


“You know what I mean, you and Allison getting married is incredible but this is Alec! He’s my dude Scott ! Let me have my moment.” Liam told the pouting man to his right .   
  


“Oh how I’ve missed you all.” Alec smiled , taking a seat next to Stiles .   
  


“Seriously? If I was you I’d have changed my mind and ran back to New York.” Derek said , face hard .   
  


“You guys are just so full of love!” Alec said sarcastically.   
  


“Oh shut it , you love us you giant ass.” Stiles said sipping his beer .   
  


“Don’t you two have a baby now ?” Alec asked , looking between Stiles and Derek.   
  


“Yeah, Roman. He’s at home with my dad..” Stiles said , checking his phone quickly .

”He’s due his sleep in a minute should we call?” Stiles asked Derek looking up .   
  


“Stiles , he’ll be fine . Let’s have one night where we can relax.” Derek said softly.   
  


“Congrats by the way, how old is he?” Alec asked .   
  


“He’s six months , although my body would make you think he was only about a month .” Derek complained , beer placed at his lips .   
  


“You’re kidding me right? You snapped back about a week after giving birth dude.” Liam told the grumpy man.   
  


“No I didn’t ! I know my body before Roman and this ... this isn’t it.” Derek told the group.   
  


“You really aren’t selling this whole kid thing very well .” Ethan told him.

”Shut up!” Derek snapped .   
  


“Yeah , I missed this .” Alec giggled .   
  


—————————————————————

  
“Here we are Magnus , America ! Isn’t it brilliant?” Theo exclaimed excitedly. 

Magnus pulled down his sun glasses slightly to peak out of the now wide open car door with a raised eyebrow. So far the views had been pretty basic , simple valley hills and different towns scattered across what was know as Beacon county. It was actually pretty peaceful and quite.

Now however .. 

  
All he could see was drunken men and crying women stumbling around the campus grounds with their suitcases dragging behind them .   
  


“Absolutely divine your highness.” He mumbled. 

“Oh cheer up Mags! You’ll get used to it .” The prince chirped , making his way up to the steps .   
  


“I pray to god I do .” Magnus muttered , sliding out of the car to follow after the eager prince.   
  


“It says we have to sign in to retrieve our room key..” Magnus explained reading through the welcome package that had been sent to them a few days prier.   
  


The prince nodded his head , eyes searching the area before they locked on a stand that was named ‘registration’. 

  
“I think I found where we go!” He exclaimed walking over to join the que of people .

”Yes, I think you have.” Magnus agreed , fixing the collar of his shirt as his rolled up his sleeves .   
  


“Maybe you should have dressed a little more .. sociable.” Theo said.   
  
  


“If by sociable you mean, jeans and a T-shirt then you clearly don’t value our friendship.” Magnus stated.   
  


“No! I mean , maybe wearing a full suit wasn’t a smart idea! You’re sweating .” Theo explained .   
  


“Oh.. well yes , but I can change when we get to our room.” Magnus agreed .   
  


“Hello, welcome to Beacon Hughes University! Name please ?” A quirky Red head asked them happily.   
  


“Theo Raeken.” The prince replied , smiling wide at the girl .   
  


“Here you are ! By the looks of things you two are sharing room 375 ! I’m Lydia I’ll be here all day if you need any extra support please feel free to ask .” The red head chirped , handing over the keys and map with a smile .   
  


“Thankyou! I’ll be sure to do that.” Theo replied , helping Magnus to grab their luggage and waving his hand in goodbye.

“372,373,374... Ah ha ! Here we are my prince !” Magnus said happily , placing his bag down to slid the key into the door before the door was suddenly flung open.   
  


“Holy-!” A voiced shouted .   
  


Theo turned , almost freezing in shock at the man that stood before him .   
Beautifully tanned skin, soft brown hair and piercing blue eyes .   
  
“Erm.. Hi.” The man spoke , looking them both up and down.   
“You two must be Theo and Magnus ?” He asked them .   
  


“Yes! Yes that’s us.” Theo rushed out , moving his hand to shake the others.   
  


“Nice to meet you! Come on in.” The man spoke smiling widely as he shook Theo’s hand .   
  


“I’m Liam .. Liam Dunbar .”   
  


“I’m Theo , Theo Raeken.” 


	2. You Know Shakespeare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for this already! Thankyou so so much everyone ! :))

“Izzy!!” Liam shouted , jogging across the campus fields to meet the tanned girl half way.

”LiLi!!” She screeched , rushing forwards and pulling him into her arms .   
  


“I can’t believe you’re here .” Liam mumbled into her shoulder .   
  


He and Isabelle had been just as close as him and Alec , maybe even more so.   
  


“Well I am! And I have my amazing fiancé with me too.” She told him , pulling back to look at his reaction .   
  


“Fiancé ?! Oh my god !” Liam cried , wide smile spreading across his features.

”You and Simon?” He continued with interest.   
  


“Yeah, I may be crazy but I think me and him where kind of always end game.” She answered, showing him the beautiful diamond ring that was now placed on her ring finger .

”I’m so so happy for you Iz, seriously it’s amazing.” He told her , bring her hand up to kiss her knuckles .   
“I love you Izzy.” He sniffles tearfully.

Seeing Izzy was more emotional than he originally thought . He really had missed the fiercely beautiful girl. 

“I love you more you big goof! Now let’s go , I’m dying to see this hot room mate you told Alec and Jace about yesterday.” Izzy said excitedly.   
  


Liam smirked , yeah Theo was hot . He was also a little strange .. but not in a bad way. He was just a little out of the ordinary. For instance , yesterday he was forty five late to Bio And insisted it was because he needed to have his Eggs Benedict before he started ‘study’ for the day . Liam had been pissed , like super pissed because the cute little doofus was his lab partner.   
  


“He’s a little irritating though Iz, I’m not going to lie to you . Sometimes it’s a little hard to tolerate.” Liam spoke as he walked her towards his building .

”He’s just your typical rich boy , he doesn’t understand how important being here is to people like us, he has everything he wants and needs back home!” He continued to rant , pressing the elevator button once they walked through the building hall. 

  
“But he is extremely Hot and cute and just ... yeah it’s hard to stay mad at him when he has a body like that.” He finished stepping inside the elevator and hitting the third floor.   
  


“Wow... well I can’t wait to meet him?” Izzy said, although it sounded a lot more like a question.   
  


“Oh and he has a friend with him, though his friend doesn’t take any courses so I have a feeling he’s more of an assistant...” Liam explained , walking Down the long hall towards their room.   
  


“Oh right , that sounds .. rich.” Izzy mumbled . Coming to a stop as Liam slid the key into the door .

They stepped through, Izzy pausing as she took in the sight of a handsome young man slowly doing press-ups in the middle of the room . Liam had been right , he was Hot , but with a cute factor too.   
  


“Theo, this is Izzy! She’s a friend of mine .” Liam called out , moving to pull the other mans headphones out .   
  


“What? Sorry?” Theo rushed out , pulling himself into a standing position.   
  


“Izzy, she’s my friend , Izzy this is Theo.” Liam introduced again .   
  


“Oh hello! Pleasure to meet you !” Theo rushed out , moving to hold a hand out to Izzy.   
  


“Hello to you to! Pleasure is all mine.” Izzy chuckled , reaching out to shake his hand .   
  


“So what brings you here?” Theo questioned the girl .

”Liam over here needs help with his English essay , it’s on Shakespeare .” Izzy explained .   
  


“Oh! I love Shakespeare! You could of asked me for help Liam.” Theo replied excitedly.   
  


“Ask you? The dude who turns up forty five minutes late to every lecture ? Yeah no! I think I’ll pass .” Liam told him sarcastically.   
  


“My apologies Liam, but you must understand, this is all very new to me.” Theo insisted .   
“I did not mean to inconvenience you in anyway.” He added .

Liam sighed , shaking his head softly as he looked up at the green eyed boy stood in front of him . How the hell could he hold a grudge against this guy!

”It’s okay, I just really need to pass this class so please , please , please don’t be late again.” Liam begged , locking eyes with the other boy .   
  


“I swear on the thrown , I will not be late .” Theo stated , posture straightening out as his hands moved behind his back.   
  


“Okayyy, moving on! Shakespeare anyone ?” Izzy interrupted .   
  


“Absolutely!” Theo chirped , there was nothing he loved move than to sit and read in his free time , this was no exception.   
  


“You Know Shakespeare?” Liam quizzed. 

“Yes as a matter of fact I do, very well actually.” Theo told him with a polite smirk.   
  


“Take it away then Theodore.” Liam quipped .  
  


”Love looks not with the eyes , but with the mind, and is therefore winged Cupid painted blind.” Theo read , tone matching the type of literature perfectly.   
  


“What an earth does that mean?” Izzy asked confused.   
  


“I thought you was good at English!” Liam screeched .   
  


“I am, but that my friend .. is whole other can of worms .” Izzy told him , eyebrows frowned in confusion.   
  


“How can you not understand?” Theo questioned .   
“It’s so simple to see what he means , you just have to read between the lines .” Theo told them .   
  


“So, what I’m getting is something along the lines of .. when you’re in love you can see past anything?” Liam said unsure.   
  


“Yes! That is exactly it , well in a sense anyway .” Theo said excitedly.

”It means that Love doesn’t care what you are or how you look, love will choose personality over all .” Theo told them , so much passion Behind his words .   
  
“It’s my favourite quote from A Midsummer Nights Dream.” He said softly fingers tracing the page. 

“I take it reading is your thing huh?” Liam said softly , coming to sit next to the still shirtless boy.   
  


“Yes, my father would always sit and read to me as a child , and I just sort of carried on .” Theo told him with a soft chuckle .   
  


“I think it’s beautiful, you can see how much passion you have .” Izzy said smiling over at them .   
  


“Sorry to interrupt!” A voice spoke from the door way , causing them all to turn .   
  


Magnus was stood ,in a towel, looking rather flushed and embarrassed as he shifted from one foot to the other .

”Magnus my dear friend , you’re looking a little red !” Theo said happily .   
  


“Erm yes, I bumped into a young man on my way back from the showers , let’s just say he’s behind me so I’m going to go hide in my quarters.” He told the group , rushing towards the bedroom.   
  


“That young man would be me.. who was that.” Alec asked , biting his lip with a smirk.   
  


“Magnus, he’s a good friend of mine .” Theo stated .   
  


“Don’t! No , no .” Izzy told her brother , grabbing his arm before he could enter the bedroom .

”Why? He’s so Hot!” Alec exclaimed.   
  


“Hot? As in attractive looking ?” Theo questioned .   
  


“Erm Yeah! Dude have you seen him ?” Alec said confused.

”I have , but he is a childhood friend so I fear for me there is no attraction my friend .” Theo told him , a laugh escaping his lips .   
  


“That’s fair enough man, but for me .. he’s the most attractive man I’ve seen in while .” Alec told them .   
  


“Well when he exits his quarters , maybe you should take him out ?” Theo hinted.   
  


“I would , but Li and I start work in half an hour and there’s no one to cover my shift.” Alec pouted .   
  


“I can do it ! “ Theo exclaimed.   
  


“What?” Liam asked in shock , there was no way in hell this dude could make a sandwich.   
  


“It can not be as hard as it seems , so I see no reasoning as to why I shouldn’t take on the task.” Theo explained .   
  


“I’d have to ring Clary , she’s our manager .. but I don’t see why it would be a problem .” Alec said slowly, pulling out his phone. 

“Alec! Are you crazy?” Liam shouted , rushing to grab the phone.

”No offence Theo, but you have zero training . There is no way you can work!” Liam ranted .   
  


“Come on Li, I really want to take this guy out ! Pretty please .. at least let me ask?” Alec whined .   
  


“Okay fine! But if this ends badly, you’re to blame .” Liam said frustratedly.   
  


“Fear not Liam, I’m positive that no bad or harm with come from this.” Theo said gently .   
  


Liam only huffed and rolled his eyes , he couldn’t believe this was happening.   
  


—————————————————————

“Okay, Alec tells me your name is Theo and you have no work experience however , he feels you are a people person so in this job , I suppose that’s all that matters!” Clary said , smiling widely.   
  


“Brilliant!” Theo said happily .   
  


“Liam will teach you the ropes as I myself am off on a date! Li , you’re in charge I’m off out with Jace!” Clary called , gathering her belongings and walking away with her heels clicking.   
  


“Oh thanks for that Clar!” Liam shouted , leaning over the counter and bowing his head . This was not going to be fun .   
  


“So, you are to show me the ‘ropes’.” Theo said , smirking down at the frustrated man.   
  


“Yes, please keep up because it’s Saturday which mean it’s about to get crazy busy!” Liam told him , throwing him an apron before walking over to the deli counter.   
  


“You’re on sandwich duty , that means you cut the bread in half like this ... then you grab what ever meat and fillings they’d like! you cut the meat , like this ... then you butter the bread place the fillings in and there! All done .” Liam instructed .   
“Make sure you wrap the sandwich if that’s what they want, just ask to be sure ! You got it ?” Liam asked him .   
  


“Got it!” Theo told him , wide smile in place . God he was unbelievable cute.   
  


Liam watched anxiously from his place at the bar as Theo worked . He was just waiting for something to go horribly wrong , but it never did . Theo was a pro , much to everyone’s surprise! He was actually pretty decent at this quick work.   
  


Their shift finished around half eight , that meant it was time to clean up and get ready for the night staff to take over. Liam and Theo where on table duty.   
  


“So , where about are you from Theo?” Liam asked . He had realised that over the last two weeks of knowing Theo he had never asked .   
  


“Edom! It’s about a two hour plane ride.” Theo replied .   
  


“Oh I know! Isn’t that the place with the really fancy royals?!” Liam responded .   
  


“Erm yes! Yes that’s the one . Although the Royals aren’t that fancy .. to be honest they’re pretty normal .” Theo told him .   
  


“Really? How so?” Liam inquired.   
  


“Well every new year on the second of January they do a parade , it’s a time when the royals step out and interact with the public .. the prince he likes to visit the orphanages and hand out presents. The princess goes horse riding on the local farms , whilst the king and queen introduce themselves to as many as possible .” Theo told him.   
  


“That’s nice , they sound pretty humble.” Liam said thoughtfully . 

“The Queen is originally from England .. did you know that? She was a waitress when she met the King.” Theo continued.   
  


“That’s crazy! Must of been one heck of a ride for her.” Liam chuckled .   
  


“Yeah... anyway , what about you? What’s your life back home ?” Theo questioned as he wiped down the table top.   
  


“My Family is quite normal really, we own a farm just next the Hale residence back in Beacon hills .. it’s about a twenty minute drive away , so not too far.” Liam told him openly .

”I’ve always loved farms , there is something so homely and warm about them .” Theo spoke sincerely.   
  


“I-I’m erm , heading up there this weekend ... you can join if you want?” Liam asked him .   
  


Honestly, as hard as he tried he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something special was forming between the two of them .   
  


“Yes! That would be incredible.. thankyou!” Theo gushed .   
  


“No problem , it’ll be fun .” Liam smiled .

Yeah this weekend would be amazing . 


	3. A Farmtale Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be fast for this week as I’m off work so the plan is to get at least 1 chapter out to you guys a day... on especially boring days like today ! possibly 2 :))

“You’re seriously going to a farm?” Magnus asked , face gaping in shock.

”Yes, I’m seriously going to a farm.. it’s not like I’ve never been to one before.” Theo replied .   
  


“Maybe so, but your highness ; those where only drive by visits ... you’ve never lived on a farm before.” Magnus reasoned.

“It’s only two days , what’s the harm in trying ?” Theo asked .   
  


“If you insist, don’t blame me when you find yourself waist high in horse poo. I however , will be staying here with Alexander.” Magnus remarked.

  
Theo smirked , Magnus and Alec had been chatting and hanging out non stop since the awkward shower incident . It was an adorable sight to watch how they’d flirt shamelessly and giggle like school children.   
  


“Alexander Huh? I Thought Alec didn’t like being called that ?” Theo quizzed .

”Ah yes! But for me he makes an exception.” Magnus smirked .   
  


“Stupid lecture ran late again! I swear to you I can’t wait to see the back of William Shakespeare!” Liam growled , storming into the room .   
  


“Oh come on now Li, it can’t be that bad ?” Theo chuckled .   
  


Liam only glared in response , turning to grab a duffle bag from the living room closet.   
  


“Have you packed? We need to leave as soon as possible.” He asked Theo, ignoring the younger mans previous question.   
  


“Yes, I’m all ready. Did I tell you Clary has offered me a full time job ?” Theo told him , moving to help Liam who was struggling to unzip the duffle bag.   
  


“No, but that’s great man! You seemed to enjoy it .” Liam told him , smiling widely to show his enthusiasm.   
  


He had hoped for this outcome ever since Theo had covered for Alec. There was just something so attractive about watching him work a meat slicer ... god Liam was so gone.   
  


“Thank you kind sir , I’m really happy !” Theo chuckled , bowing in appreciation.

”You’re so weird , in a good way though.” Liam laughed , shaking his head in fondness .   
  


“Normal is boring anyway!” Theo cheered , picking Liam up and throwing him over his shoulder.   
  


Liam howled with laughter , swatting at Theo’s shoulder blades in an attempt to break free from his hold. His attempts where completely useless.   
  


“Put me down you big tool! I need to pack so we can get out of here.” Liam screeched , laughter seeping through his words as he tried to catch his breath .

”Okay, okay.” Theo sighed in mock defeat, chuckling as he placed Liam down and retrieved his own bag from Magnus’s hands .   
“I’ve got this Mags , why don’t you go find Alec. I’ll see you Monday.” Theo told him softly .   
  


“Of course ! See you Monday , enjoy your weekend you two.” Magnus smirked , winking at the two of them as he exited the room .   
  


“He and Alec are so good together , don’t you think?” Liam spoke .   
  


“Yeah , I’ve never seen Magnus like this about anyway since Camille. It’s nice .” Theo replied , soft smile still in place.   
“I hope I have that some day.”   
  


“We will.” Liam breathed .   
  
“What?” Theo questioned confused at Liam’s choice of words.   
  


“I-I mean you will.” Liam corrected , clearing his throat as he grabbed his bag and keys.   
“Let’s go man!” He chirped , patting Theo on the shoulder and signalling him to follow.

”Lydia is coming with us , her boyfriend Parrish is a deputy back home.” Liam informed him as they approached the perky red head he had met his first day. 

“Oh of course , hey Lydia!” Theo smiled , waving his hand at the young woman.   
  


“Hey Theo! Li!” She squealed, pulling Liam into a quick hug.

”Thankyou so much for this! I can’t believe my car is broken.” She complained .   
  


“It’s all good, you never have to thank me! Parrish is a great friend to me I’d never let him miss out on time with you.”   
  


Lydia smiled widely, turning to Theo as they stepped into the back of Liam’s truck. Engaging in small talk as a form of breaking the ice . Although not much effort was needed, Theo was really good with new people .   
  


“So Theo, Liam tells me you’re from Edom?” Lydia said.   
  


“Yes I am indeed!” Theo replied , smile in place.

He loved being able to talk about his country, he loved his people more than anything.   
  


“That’s crazy! I’ve been there on vacation a few years back , it was beautiful.” Lydia sighed dreamily.   
  


“It is beautiful, I love how open it is . It has its crowed areas of course , but mostly it’s very simple.” Theo agreed.   
  


“Liam talks a lot about you actually.” The red head smirked , watching Liam who glared through the rear view mirror.   
  
  


“I do not!” Liam defended, although he had to admit lately he was kind of ranting to the strawberry blonde girl about the confusing young man he called a room mate .   
  


“You do to! You haven’t shut up about him since he arrived .” Lydia shouted back.   
  


“Well Liam , I’m very flattered” Theo smirked .   
  


Theo had been hoping someone would hint about how Liam was feeling towards him. Liam himself was rather hard to read at times. Theo knew the spark between them wasn’t just something he’d made up.   
  


“Shut up.” Liam grumbled , hands gripping on to the steering wheel as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

—————————————————————

The overall journey was a rather pleasant one in Theo’s opinion. Though he highly doubts Liam felt them same way.   
  


“Here we are Theo, Beacon Hills!” Lydia squeaked , wriggling in her seat.   
“I can’t wait to see Jordan, gosh I’ve missed his smile, I’ve missed his face, I’ve missed his smell! I’ve missed everything.” She cried out .   
  


She and deputy Jordan Parrish had been dating for the past 4 years and where very happy. Parrish respected Lydia’s decision to move away for college and never once tried to hold her back. Stating that if they where meant to be , time , distant .. none of it mattered.   
  


“I know Lyd’s , I’m sure he’s missed you too.” Liam sighed.   
“We are meeting everyone at Mason’s so we can unpack first then we’ll head off okay?” Liam asked the two of them .

”Sounds good!” Lydia agreed , hoping out the truck, Theo following slowly as he took in their surroundings.   
  


The farm was everything he had imagined . Small, simple , fields stretching for yards , overall peaceful. The only sounds that could be heard where the cows and sheep scattered around them. It was nice .   
  


“Ah, home sweet home.” Liam smiled , grabbing Theo’s arm and dragging him into the fairly large house placed perfectly in the middle of everything.   
  


“Mom? Dad? You here?!” Liam called out , hand slipping into Theo’s before he even thought of what he was doing .   
  


Lydia smirked to herself , she knew Theo was more than just a roommate. Liam was a fool to believe they where just friends .   
  


“Hey honey!” Jenna rushed out , coming towards them with arms wide open .   
“Gosh I’ve missed you!” She cried .   
  


“It’s been three weeks mom, it isn’t that long .” Liam insisted , letting go of Theo’s hand and pulling her close .   
  


“It’s long enough!” She scolded , taking in his appearance before turning towards Theo.   
“And who may this handsome man be?” She asked , a similar smirk to Lydia’s appearing on her face.   
  


“This is Theo , my roommate .” Liam told her .

”Theo this is my mom, Jenna.” Liam told Theo . Introducing them by stepping aside .   
  


“Lovely to meet you Mrs Dunbar.” Theo said politely, taking the woman’s hand into his and kissing her knuckles.

”Oh my! Call me Jenna please , Oh Liam.” Jenna gushed , a small blush gracing her features.

”He’s a keeper.” She continued, smiling widely towards her son.   
  


“Just a friend mom!” Liam called as he walked away, shaking his head .   
“Theo , come on let’s get you settled.” He added .

”Sorry,I’ll just..” Theo trailed off pointing in Liam’s direction.

”Oh of course dear! Me and Lydia will wait here.” Jenna told him softly.   
  


—————————————————————

“So this is your bedroom?” Theo said curiously as he took in the small but cosy room.   
  


“Yeah, small I know , but it does the job!” Liam quipped , plonking himself down onto the mattress.   
  


Theo nodded his head , fingers tracing over the many trophies that where placed around the room . Lacrosse seemed to be Liam’s specialty.   
  


“What is this map for? Why are there so many coloured pins?” Theo asked puzzled , the large map took up half of one wall.   
  


“Red pins are on the places I’ve never been and green are on where I have.” Liam told him shrugging his shoulders.

”Ah, I see Edom is one you haven’t been.” Theo noticed.   
  


He quickly grabbed a green pin, replacing the red one as Liam watching with a confused frown.   
  


“Why have you put it as green?”

”Because... I’m going to take you back home some day.” Theo told him casually.   
  


Liam gasped , that seemed very intimate .. maybe Theo was feeling what he was feeling after all.   
  


“Knock Knock!” A cheerful voice interrupted, turning both boys attention to the bedroom door .   
  


“Dad!” Liam exclaimed , jumping up and rushing over to hug the laughing man.   
  


“My boy! Oh I’ve missed you!” David said gently.   
  


“You , young man .. must be Theo! You’ve made quite an impression on my wife.” David said to Theo , nodding in his direction.   
  


“Yes! It’s so nice to meet you sir.” Theo replied , nodding his head in small greeting .   
  


“You too kid! Call me David.” The man replied with a smile.

”Lydia said can you hurry, her impatient little butt is starting to become very impatient.” David told the two .   
  
  


Liam and Theo chuckled , both leaving their bags to the side and following the older man back down the stairs .

”God! It’s about time you two! I’m starting to go grey.” Lydia said dramatically.

”Oh hush! Let’s go.” Liam said , waving goodbye to his parents as they made their way back to his truck.   
  


“So Theo, you’re going to meet Mason, Corey, Parrish, Stiles , Derek and Their son Roman. He’s only seven months old so he shouldn’t be too much for you to handle.” Liam smirked.

”Then there is Allison and Scott, they’re going to be running a little late though.” Lydia told him.

”I’ll have you know , I’m actually very good with children.” Theo stated .   
  


“Oh is that so.” Liam laughed .   
  


“Oh it is so.”   
  


—————————————————————

“Yo!” Mason called out, waving his arm frantically to gain attention. 

“Hey!” Liam cheered , rushing over to his best friend . 

The group were sat down at a small table in the huntersmoon. It had always been their meeting place ever since they was teens.   
  


“Baby!” Lydia squealed rushing over to the young deputy who was grinning madly.   
  


“Lyds!” He said gleefully , pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly .

”I’ve missed you so much.” She mumbled against his lips.   
  


“I’ve missed you too.” He whispered pulling away.   
  


“Erm Li? Who’s the awkward dude?” Stiles questioned , baby Roman nuzzled softly into his neck.

”Shoot! Sorry T, everyone this is Theo! Theo this is everyone.” Liam said , once again allowing Theo to take centre stage and meet everyone.   
  


When he got around to Roman, the small baby had lit up like a Christmas tree surprising everyone. He was never a social baby.. which was understandable given who had carried him .   
  


“So cute little man!” Theo cooed , hand stroking down the baby’s soft hair.   
  


“I can’t believe he let you do that.” Derek said in awe.  
”He never lets anyone touch him.”   
  


“What can I say, I have a way with children.” Theo smiled shrugging his shoulders and taking the young baby into his own arms. 

Liam couldn’t help but turn to mush at the sight . It made his heart hammer had against his chest. It made his palms turn sweaty and heat flush to his cheeks. He really adored this man. This weirdly wonderful man. 

“Dude, close your mouth you’re drooling.” Corey laughed .

”Hush, can you blame me! I mean look at him guys.” Liam groaned .   
  


“ I have to admit , he is one fine piece of ass .” Mason agreed .   
  


“Who’s a fine piece of ass?” Allison asked wrapping her arms around Liam’s neck from behind.   
  


“Theo.. my roommate.” Liam told her .   
  


“Oooo is he the new guy holding Roman.. Wait! He’s holding Roman! Scott!” Allison screeched gob smacked at the sight before her.   
  


“Woah.. he must me special.” Scott said in wonder , head tilting to the side in fascination.   
  


“I am sorry to impose , but who’s special?” Theo called out . Snapping the four of them out of their bubble.   
  


“You!” Allison said .   
  


“Oh why thankyou.” Theo smiled , nodding his head at her in appreciation.   
  


“Oh you’re welcome.” Allison smiled gently .

”Oh he’s so dreamy.” She breathed out .

”Hey! You’re engaged remember!” Scott exclaimed.

”Yeah, yeah.”   
  


—————————————————————

“I had an excellent night with your friends Liam, they’re all lovely people.” Theo told the brunette as they entered his room.   
  


“They are , but I believe they may have been a bad influence on you.” Liam winced , helping Theo to sit down.   
  


Some how Parrish had managed to convince them all to a fabulous game of beer pong and shot roulette ... it hadn’t ended well for poor Theo . He was now a drunken mess.   
  


“I’m fine! I haven’t had that much fun in donkey’s.” Theo told him giggling .   
  


“Donkey’s? You’re crazy.” Liam laughed out loud , head shaking in fondness.   
  


“Yes, yes I am..” Theo breathed , face inching closer.   
“I’m crazy about you.”   
  


“W-what?” Liam stuttered , the air leaving his lungs .   
“you don’t mean that, you’re drunk.”   
  


“Not drunk enough to forget what I’m doing and saying . Trust me Liam .” Theo said .   
  


“I trust you.” Liam replied , looking up once more so his blue orbs could lock with the beautiful green set staring back at him.   
  


“Then please kiss me.” Theo whispered.   
  


And that’s what Liam did. Who cares whether Theo may not remember. Liam had been wanting to do this for the last two weeks and now he was .   
  


He pressed his lips against Theo’s slowly and softly . Passion and feelings that had been building up pouring out of him and into that one simple kiss .   
Theo moved in sync with him , lips applying a certain amount of pressure. It was insane , it was just perfect.   
  


“W-we should sleep.” Liam breathed pulling away and resting his forehead against Theo’s.   
  


“That sounds pleasant.” Theo mumbled , lying back against the bed , soft snores leaving his lips less than a minute later .   
  


“Night T.” Liam smiled , pecking his forehead .   
  


—————————————————————

“Good morning lovers!” Jenna chirped as the two young men walked down the stairs .   
  


“And what a beautiful morning it is.” Theo chirped back . How he had woken up so fresh was a mystery to everyone .

”Perfect day for horse riding ! What do you say ?” David asked.   
“Poppy has missed you Li.”   
  


“I’d love to! But I’m not sure horse riding is really Theo’s thing.” Liam replied .   
  


Theo raised his eyebrow , grabbing Liam’s hand and threading their fingers together .   
“You’d be surprised by the many things I can do Liam.”   
  


“A-Oh! Are you two together now?!” Jenna said excitedly.

”Not quite , but maybe a nice horse ride will clear that up.” Theo remarked , taking his seat at the table .   
Liam being tugged alongside him.   
  


“Yeah.. maybe.” Liam whispered with a smile.   
  


It didn’t take long to eat breakfast and before they knew it Theo and Liam where outside the horse stables . Saddles and tack at the ready.   
  


“Are you sure you know how to do this?” Liam checked.   
  


“I’m positive Liam, go ahead I’ll follow .”   
  


Liam let out a puff of air , walking over to the tall black horse stood at the far end . A wide smile taking the place of his once concerned expression.   
  


“Poppy my girl!” He cooed , grabbing onto the horses nose and snuggling close.   
  
  


The horse responded immediately, soft grunts of content and happiness leaving her mouth as she snuggled Liam back.

”She was my grandmothers horse , she was given to me shortly after my Nana’s death.. she sort of helped me recover . That’s why I always try my best to come back home as often as possible.” Liam said, answering Theo’s unasked question.   
  


Theo could almost hear the pain in Liam’s tone as he spoke .   
  


“You and your grandmother where close I assume?” Theo questioned gently .   
  


“Yeah, she was my person. Me and nana where like two peas in a pod. She would always find ways of making everything good again.” Liam sighed happily.

”I feel like she’s still here when I’m with Poppy, that’s why I love riding so much.”   
  


Theo smiled softly , coming up behind Liam to wrap him in his arms .   
  


“That’s a beautiful reason.” Theo stated , lips pressing softly to the back of Liam’s neck .   
  


“Y-yeah, you can take Leo, he’s the chestnut stallion over there.” Liam told him turning to point out the horse .   
  


“Perfect!” Theo cheered . Turning on his heel and quickly making work of tacking the horse up .   
  


“You really weren’t kidding when you said you’d surprise me huh?” Liam smirked .   
  


Theo was a natural at this horse riding thing , just like he had been in work .

  
Maybe Theo wasn’t a typical rich snob after all . Although Liam had never really believed he was .   
  


“You coming! You’re so slow .” Theo called over his shoulder , already trotting away from the stables in such a trained way.   
  


“Woah! Hold on now.” Liam shouted , jumping up onto Poppy , it wasn’t his best mount up he had to admit , but he was rushing .   
  


“Let’s go girl.” Liam smiled . Catching up to Theo to trot alongside him.   
  


“So , are there anymore hidden talents I should know about ?” Liam inquired.   
  


“I don’t think so... I mean I can play Piano.”   
  


“What?! Are you serious?” Liam gaped .

”I’m trained in classical music yes, I had to be.” Theo told him.   
  


“Why?”

”Because my father himself trained as a young boy and I wanted to follow in his footsteps. Much like I followed my mothers in cooking and horse riding.” Theo relayed.   
  


“That’s.. that’s incredible! I mean how did you find the time?”   
  


“I just did.” Theo smiled .   
  


“Listen Liam, about last night ..” He trailed off, biting onto his lips nervously.  
  


”Erm yeah..” 

“I meant it , the kiss I mean.” Theo told him sincerely .

”Good, because I meant it too.” Liam smiled .

”I like you T, like I really like you.” He added . Looking over to Theo .   
  


“I really like you too, I’m so glad we did this .” Theo whispered.   
  


“Thankyou for coming Theo, thankyou.” Liam said .   
  


Both of them knowing he meant, Thankyou for coming into my life . 


	4. Shit... I’ve fallen

The past four weeks since the farm weekend had been incredible. Liam had never felt anything like this before in his life. Theo made him all gooey inside , he made him soft and cuddly (completely out of character for Liam) but most of all he made him happier than he had been in a long time . The last person he had felt anything like this about had been Nolan. Nolan and Liam dated for around two years before Nolan left to join to Army . Liam had decided it would be best for them both to split as Liam wasn’t one hundred percent behind his choice . Nolan had understood and Liam had told him despite everything, he was always going to be proud of him for what he was doing .

“Who are we Li? I mean six weeks ago we where at Mason’s wedding completely single and unready to mingle. Now look at us!” Alec stated, arm around Magnus’ shoulders .   
  


“I know dude! Mason couldn’t believe it when i rang him last weekend and told him me and T where official.” Liam laughed.   
  


“Why?! Is it really so hard to believe you would settle for someone like me.” Theo giggled, legs laying across Liam’s and he lay flat against the couch.   
  


“Well.. Yeah, I mean I hardly ever let anyone in.” Liam told him softly . Hand running up Theo’s thigh.   
“Not since my ex anyway.”   
  


“Well i am very grateful you let me in, I really adore you Liam.” Theo smiled , hand grabbing onto the older mans.   
  


Even though there was only a years difference between the two, Liam being twenty three and Theo being twenty two . Theo acted so much younger sometimes .   
  


“I lo-shit Alec, I need your help.” Liam suddenly shouted , jumping up from his seat.   
  


“Ermm, okay?” Alec said confused as to why his friend was suddenly having a freak out .   
  


“In here!” Liam rushed , pushing him towards the bedroom as Magnus and Theo sat back in shock .   
  


“We will be right back!” Alec called out to the two as Liam slammed the door.

”Dude! Why the freak out?”   
  


“I love him ! Shit I nearly told him !” Liam panicked .

”Love who?!” Alec exclaimed in frustration.   
  


“Theo! Oh shit ... I’ve fallen.” Liam breathed .   
  


He brought his hands to his face , rubbing into his eyes as he tried to calm himself . There is no way he can love someone after only six weeks of knowing them ... No way! He couldn’t tell Theo, he’d freak out and leave him . And that would break Liam’s heart to absolute pieces.   
  


“W-woah, yeah okay . Well honestly .. I’ve kind of already told Magnus I love him .” Alec confessed.   
  


“And he didn’t freak out !” Liam asked , eyes blown wide.   
  


“No , as a matter of fact. He actually told me he loved me back.” Alec said happily.

”I didn’t plan on telling him, it just sort of slipped out when I said goodnight and yeah.. “ 

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t care? What if Theo is different and leaves.” Liam explained , all his fears flooding to the surface.   
“Alec,I don’t want to lose him.” Liam breathed .

”You won’t man, come on. It’s Theo! The guy has practically loved you since the second you opened the door to him on his first day.” Alec reassured him.   
  


“Y-yeah, okay.. I’m okay now.” Liam told him . Hands finally pulling away from his hair and back to his side .   
  
  


They walked back out into the living room . Both of them expecting complete silence but instead they heard shouting .Theo and Magnus had taken themselves off to the other bedroom and where apparently having their own small disagreement. Alec walked over to the door , pressing his ear against it carefully.

”We are only here till Christmas! You do understand that Theo?” Magnus stated.   
  


“Yes, I am very much aware of that information! But maybe I would like to stay.” Theo growled back.   
  


It was weird to hear Theo so angry and upset . He was usually a ball of sunshine.   
  


“Well we can not do that! We have responsibilities back home your high-“ Magnus ranted as Alec pulled away.   
  


“That sounds really private , we should wait until they speak to us about it.” Alec told a confused Liam.   
  


“Oh okay.” Liam agreed .   
  


A knock sounded on the door breaking each other them out of their thoughts.

”Sorry to interrupt love birds!” Jace called , walking through the door with Clary alongside.   
  


“It’s fine , Mags! Jace is here.” Alec should through the door.   
“I’m coming darling!” Magnus called back.

Both Theo and Magnus exited the bedroom shortly after . Each nodding to Jace and Clary in greeting before plopping down next to their other half’s in complete silence.

”Anyway.. we came to invite you to the library camp out next week , it’s for the Christmas celebrations!” Clary announced excitedly.   
  


“Oh that sounds absolutely fantastic!” Theo cheered.

”How romantic will that be Li, hit the dirty stacks.” Theo smirked.   
  


“Stop it!” Liam blushed , hiding his face against Theo’s neck as the others laughed at his embarrassment.

”Well it starts at seven pm ! Who’s down for a drink at the bar?” Jace chirped.   
  


“Let’s go!” Magnus shouted immediately, dragging Alec up with him .   
  


“Woah okay! See you guys down there?” Jace asked the other couple in the room .   
  


Liam and Theo nodded politely, turning to each other once they heard the door snap shut .   
  


“So, if you don’t mind me being nosy.. what was that freak out about ?” Theo asked in worry.   
  


“I-it was about erm ..” Liam trailed off nervously.

”It was about how I realised something today.” He continued.

”What is it sweetheart?” Theo asked gently , pecking the back of Liam’s hand.

”I realised I’m in love with you T. I’m so completely and utterly in love with you.” Liam told him , his tone strong and serious .   
  
  


“L-li..” Theo breathed out , breath hitching as tears slowly built at his lower lash line.   
  


“I-I understand if it’s too soon and if you don’t feel the same . I’m not asking you to love me .. I’m just- please don’t leave ! I’ll break if you leave I-I can’t I-“

Theo cut him off by attacking his lips in a bruising kiss , shoving him back against the wall in a moment of heat and pure passion.   
  


“F-fuck , T” Liam gasped , head tilting as Theo kissed up just neck and softly sucked at the sensitive skin.   
  


“I love you too.” Theo whispered , hands dropping to slowly unzip Liam’s skin tight jeans.   
  


“D-don’t start something you can’t finish.” Liam gasped , soft smile of bliss etched across his features.   
  


“Oh believe me Sir, I intend to finish..” Theo purred .   
  


His hands slipped slowing inside of Liam’s jeans , hand gripped onto his still clothed member . Liam was already dripping with pre-come , there was something unbelievably hot about Theo taking charge like this .

”Holy!” Liam moaned out , head hitting the solid wall they were still leaning against .   
  


“Shhh” Theo shushed, sliding down until his mouth was pressed against the soft fabric of Liam’s briefs.   
  


He pressed soft kisses against the hard shape of Liam’s already lengthened member . Hot breath causing chills to go up Liam’s spine . He reached up pulling down the fabric of His jeans and boxers in one . Liam’s cock springing free and out into the cold air.   
  
Theo knew he was good at this , he may be a prince but he had his fair share of sexual experiences. Although he had never gone all the way before . Being royal it was expected that he wait until marriage to have sex . But being here with Liam was what he wanted , he didn’t want to wait .. not if he was going to lose Liam when the truth came out .   
  


He took Liam into his mouth with ease , no reason to go slowly, he knew exactly what he was doing.

”Y-you’re just - God full of surprises..” Liam gasped out . Moaning in pleasure as Theo sucked gently around his tip. Tongue sweeping out the tease against the slit.   
  


He pulled him self up , helping Liam pull his pants off all the way, his own following soon after .   
Hoisting Liam up so his legs where wrapped around his waist, hand sliding down Liam’s back and circling his hole.   
  


“S-shit.” Liam said , arms tightening around Theo’s neck.   
  


Theo smirked, supporting Liam’s full weight with just one arm as he moved his fingers to Liam’s mouth.   
“Suck.”   
  


Liam did , gathering enough saliva in his mouth to ensure Theo’s large fingers where coated and lubed . Theo moved his hand back down to slid his fingers down his crack. Each touch gaining a slightly more desperate whimper from Liam.   
  


“I’m gonna slid one in okay? Theo asked to be sure . Liam nodding his head frantically.   
  


Moaning as Theo inserted one digit. Curling it up just the right way. God Theo wasn’t as innocent as he may want you to believe . He was a sex god in Liam’s eyes .   
“Damn it!” Liam growled , grinding down slightly as Theo teased his prostate on purpose.

”Add another.” Liam begged .

”No problem.” Theo replied casually. Shocking Liam as he inserted another two digits at once .   
  


The burn and pleasure that erupted within Liam was overwhelming. He couldn’t help the choked moan that escaped his throat at the sensation.   
“Fuck this, just have sex with me T.” He groaned .   
  


Theo only smiled softly in response pulling out his fingers .   
“Please say you’re on birth control.” Theo breathed .

”I am, I have the implant.” Liam told him , chuckling slightly .   
  


“Good!” Theo chirped , slamming into Liam in one fluid motion. Screw taking it slow they both needed this .

”Christ!” Liam moaned .   
  


“Fuck so tight Li.” Theo breathed into his shoulder as he grunted .   
  


“Make love to me.” Liam purred, encouraging Theo to move. Clenching around his swelling length.   
  


And that’s what Theo did , he put every emotion he was feeling into it . Biting down on Liam’s shoulder as he came with his final thrust. Liam following shortly after . It was a release both men didn’t realise they needed until now .   
  


“Did I hurt you?” Theo asked gently as he pulled out , seeing Liam wince slightly.

”No! God no, that was amazing T.” Liam panted , kissing Theo’s lips gently as he was placed down on the floor .   
  


“We should head down baby.” Theo chuckled , pulling up his boxers and jeans . Helping to fix up Liam as he did.

”Yeah .” Liam laughed .   
“I love you so much T.”   
  


“I love you too baby.”   
  


—————————————————————

“Where the hell have you two been!” Jace questioned as they made their way over to the bar .   
  


“We May have gotten a little bit caught up.” Theo replied shrugging and accepting the beer Jace held out towards him.   
  


“You two had sex didn’t you?” Clary asked , smirking towards to two as Izzy choked on her drink .   
  


“N-no!” Liam cried out.   
  


“Well I mean.” Theo shrugged.

”It was more like hot, passionate love making .” Theo answered.   
  
“Babe!” Liam shouted , swatting at Theo’s head.   
  


“Wait! Love?!” Izzy squealed.   
  


Both boys smiled widely at their friends and nodded .

”Yeah love .” Liam replied , happiness dripping off of every word.   
  


“Theo? Can I have a second.” Magnus asked gently .   
  


“Sure Mags.” Theo sighed softly , following the Asian man over to a small table in the corner.   
  


“We need to tell them your highness, it’s getting too serious not to.” Magnus said sternly.   
  


“I know , how about we tell them next week after the library celebration type thing .” Theo suggested .

”Yes , okay that sounds like a sensible plan.” Magnus nodded .

”Yes, however , what are we going to do if word gets out ?” Theo asked .   
“The press will have a field day , I can’t allow that to happen! Not again.”   
  


“It won’t Sir, I promise you .”   
  


Little did Magnus know , the press had been hot on the princes trail since day one . All hiding away in hopes of catching the prince out in yet another scandalous act. So far they only had pictures of his assistant and some medical student .. that was not enough! They needed more ! And they wouldn’t stop until they got it.

—————————————————————

The library stay over had began two hours ago and so far it had been pretty dull. The only things happening where students of different areas playing a few Christmas carols whilst they sat studying.

”How about we to that stacks..” Liam whispered to Theo. Eyes roaming the room to ensure no one was listening.

”What exactly are the ‘stacks’ as you so gracefully worded?” Theo quizzed.   
  


Liam smirked , locking eyes with Alec who only snorted and shook his head in amusement.   
“It’s a place where students go for a bit of scandalous sex.” Liam replied casually.   
  


He stood up , walking over to the stairs hips swaying slightly as he did . A way of bribing Theo to join him. It worked and he couldn’t help the snort of accomplishment that escaped his mouth as Theo rushed after him .   
  


They both giggled helplessly as they reached the corner of old dusty books , both of their T-shirts being removed at once . Sloppy kisses being placed up each other necks and all over .   
Theo stumbling as he tried his best to undo Liam’s belt without separating the contact they had with each other .   
  


He couldn’t believe how quickly and deeply he had fallen in love with Liam. He couldn’t imagine his life without the beautiful man currently kissing him. He was his world and more .. he just hoped Liam knew that.   
  


A flash caught his eye, but he continued on not thinking much of it until it became more frequent . Liam pulled away in shock, eyes turning to the side before he gasped and pulled away grabbing his shirt.

”What the-“ Liam was cut off by the unbelievable noise of flashes and shouts coming from nearly every angle of the library.   
  


“Prince Theodore!”   
  


“Your highness is this your new boyfriend?!”   
  


“What about Sit Brett Talbot?! “  
  


”Does this mean you’re no longer taking the throne?!” 

“Crown Prince Theodore!”   
  


Theo grabbed Liam’s arm, not caring that he was still shirtless as he dragged him back through the hallways and down the stairs . Their friends standing immediately. Magnus gasping and dragging Alec away somewhere more private . Izzy staring with her mouth agape . Clary and Jace shouting after them in concern.   
  
  


Liam didn’t care , he kept running . He kept running all the way out of the building , through the pouring rain until they reached a tunnel . His hands shook in anger and frustration as he ragged his arm out of Theo’s grip.  
  


”What the hell was that! Why the heck where they calling you Prince Theodore?!” Liam demanded , tears spilling from his eyes.   
  


“Because.. “ Theo sighed 

“Because it’s who I am.”   
  


“W-what?! Are you insane! You can’t be a prince !” Liam cried out .

”I am, I’m Crown Prince Theodore the third . I came here to have one final break away before I take over as King of Edom.”   
  


Liam sobbed , hands pulling at his hair as he paced the wet floor.   
  


“You lied ! You lied to me.” He growled .   
  


“No! I just didn’t say my full title! I was going to tell you!” Theo shouted panicked.

”No! You where selfish! You didn’t tell me because you wanted to be free ! You lied to everyone! You made me fall in love with you! God! We can’t be together Theo! Is that even what people call you?!” Liam ranted.   
  
  


“My family yes! But to my people I’m Prince Theodore ! And I know I messed up .” Theo begged , reaching out to Liam.   
  


“Don’t ! Don’t touch me! I don’t even know who you are .” Liam sobbed , tears dripping off his chin.

”Yes! Yes you do! Li! I’m still the same old Theo.” Theo stated , his own tears finally spilling over .   
  


“No you’re a god damn Prince!” Liam screamed .   
“ I can’t do this right now! Just stay the hell away from me!”   
  
  


“Liam please , I love you!” Theo cried out.

”If you loved me , you would have trusted me enough to tell me!” Liam replied brokenly, before turning on his heel and walking away. 


	5. Trip to Edom Anyone ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love reading your comments ! Please keep sharing this fic with others and pretty please keep leaving kudos !

“I can not believe you didn’t tell me!” Alec shouted , face red with anger.   
“I could of warned Liam!”   
  


“Alexander seriously what did you expect me to say? ‘I’m actually Theo’s assistant..oh and by the way he’s a prince!” Magnus ranted .

”It was not my secret to tell!” He stated.   
“I can just leave the palace and be here with you if I please but Theo, he has no choice ! He needs to take the throne it’s his duty!”   
  


“I get that! I’m just mad that you guys felt as though it would change how we felt about you!” Alec argued .

”That wasn’t the case at all! It was a matter of word getting out ! It’s not about trust it’s about dragging you and Liam into the public eye !” Magnus told him .   
  


“So you really didn’t tell us because you didn’t want us dragged into all the press?” Alec questioned .

”I swear to you Alexander! I love you for heavens sake!” Magnus exclaimed .   
  


“I love you too, but Liam.. this will hurt him.” Alec sighed .   
“He doesn’t trust easily and the fact that Theo has kept such a huge secret away from him .. that will cut deep.”   
  


“I understand, but what Liam needs to hear is that Theo only did this because he loves him. He would never want Liam to live the life he does if it was not his wish.” 

Liam cried silent tears , ear pressed against his bedroom door as he listened into the conversation. He knew that maybe he had over reacted. But at the same time he couldn’t help the feeling of betrayal that was bubbling away in his stomach.   
  


He felt completely torn up, it was like someone had dug a hole in his chest and ripped out his heart . He felt so stupid and humiliated. His family would know by tomorrow and so would the rest of the god damn country . He didn’t want this!

He enjoyed living a simple life , a life with no worries , a life with privacy, a life with spare time. Theo’s life was the complete opposite to that. He couldn’t be with Theo , he couldn’t be with a prince.

Alec could be with Magnus , as Magnus had said he could simply leave his job at the palace and stay . But Liam had no choice.. he had to suck it up and move on! Theo couldn’t stay .. he had a country to run .   
  


“Hey, Sorry Mags.. you can stay in Alec’s place tonight with Theo. I really want to be alone right now .” Liam sniffed leaning against the now open doorway.   
  


“Of course , Theo is there waiting for us now , don’t worry!” Magnus said gently , placing his hand on Liam’s shoulder.   
  
“I really am sorry Liam, I hope one day you can forgive him .. here I think he wanted you to have this.”   
  


Magnus handed him a small square box, a small blue bow holding the lid shut . before turning and leaving alongside Alec, who stopped to quickly hug the once again crying man. 

His breath hitched slightly as he placed the small package down on the table . He would deal with that later . He had an English essay to write up . Shakespeare of all things ! 

  
—————————————————————

When Magnus and Alec arrived at his and Jace’s room then had expected Theo to be upset. But what they entered the room to was something they’d never have imagined .   
  


The young price was absolutely distraught. Chest heaving as sobs shook his tall frame . Tears pouring for his green eyes and onto Izzy’s chest as she tried her best too sooth the boy. Clary stood making tea in the corner as she bit nervously on her nails.   
  


“Theo!” Magnus choked out , rushing over to wrap Theo in his arms .   
  


“Shush, it’s okay your highness .. Liam will be fine !” Magnus tired to reassure.   
  


“M-Mags.. it’s my father.” Theo cried. Hands shaking as he made an indication towards his cellphone.   
  


“W-what?” Magnus gasped.   
  


“H-he- Mother said he’s in bad shape .. I need to go back.” Theo sobbed .   
”God! Liam is going to hate me .. I have to leave but by leaving here , I’m leaving him.”   
  


“He won’t hate you man! He just needs time.” Jace told him.   
  


“Time unfortunately is something I don’t have .” Theo whimpered.   
“Book the flights Magnus, we must leave tonight . Mother insisted.” Theo said brokenly.   
  


Alec let out a puff of air , small tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of Magnus leaving him so abruptly.   
  


“Of course sir!” Magnus said professionally, standing to move over towards Alec’s laptop.   
  


He paused at the sight of his screen saver , a gorgeous picture of the two of them cuddled up in the library beanbags staring back at him .   
  
“Your highness.. I’ll book your flight immediately.. but I’m staying.” Magnus stated.   
  


Theo stopped , turning to look at his oldest friend . Small hiccups still leaving his mouth as fresh tears began to fall . 

”Are you sure about this?” Theo asked gently.   
  


“one hundred percent... I can’t leave Alexander like this.” Magnus told him sternly , eyes locked on the man he loved.   
  


“I understand, I’ll miss you .. but I understand .” Theo said , voice cracking as he hugged Magnus close. 

“You’ll come back eventually though right ?”

”After this college year is over , me and Alexander with head up for the summer .. how does that sound?” Magnus chuckled sadly. 

“That sounds perfect.” Theo sniffed , small smile lifting his features slightly.   
  
“Your father would be so proud of you Mags, you stepped up when we needed you most. But now he’d be even more proud of you for chasing what you wanted ... for choosing love just as he did when he met your mother . It’s the one thing my mother always admired him for .” Theo whispered into his ear.   
  


“Thankyou , you’re highness.” Magnus whispered back .   
“Now let’s get you a plane ticket!”   
  


“Shouldn’t you let Liam know you’re leaving?” Izzy asked .   
  


“Liam made it clear he needs space from me , I have left what I needed to say n that box I handed over.” Theo stated. 

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate you saying it to him in person!” Clary told him .

”No a goodbye to Liam would be too painful.”   
  


—————————————————————

Liam paced the open hall , thumb in his mouth . Something he had done since he was a child . He was supposed to be explaining his opinion on the Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet and all he could think about was Theo! In fact for the past two weeks Theo had been all he thought about. He hadn’t spoken to the man at all in that time , hadn’t seen him either . But that was to be expected as he went home to celebrate Christmas.  
  


“Mr Dunbar? Are you okay?” His professor asked.   
  


“Y-yeah , just thinking.. I mean Romeo and Juliet would have worked out right?”Liam started. 

“If they hadn’t committed suicide you mean?” The professor questioned causing Liam to nod.   
  
“Maybe if enough people beloved in them ! Maybe if society hadn’t been so fucked! Maybe if Romeo hadn’t tried so hard to fit in ! Maybe if Juliet had chosen to leave her family!” He ranted .

”I mean if two people love each other then the opinion of others shouldn’t matter right? Even if one of them is a prince and the other just a farm boy .. I mean they love each other ! What the hell is stopping them from being together ? Society! The media?! “ Liam exclaimed , heart hammering against his chest.   
  


“I agree , society did indeed get in the way of both love stories.” His professor smiled .

”So if that’s the case , then one of them should probably just suck it up right?” Liam finished.   
  


“Yes.”   
  


“Shit I have to go! I’m sorry.” Liam rambled rushing out of the exit.   
  


“Liam?!” He professor called out .   
  


“yeah!” Liam shouted once he reached the exit.   
  


“You passed .” The professor said , wide smile on her face.   
“Now go and get your prince.”   
  


—————————————————————  
  


“Liam?!” Magnus said surprised as he opened the door .   
  


“Hey! Is Theo here ? Mags I really need to see him !” Liam rushed out barging into the room .

”Y-yo-what?” Magnus stuttered in shock.   
  


“Theo! I need to see him .” Liam cried , desperation seeping into his tone.   
  


“I’m afraid he’s left Liam.” Magnus told him sadly after a short time .   
  


“Left? What do you mean left?!” Liam panicked , heart sinking to his stomach.

”I mean , his father was taken really ill on Friday evening and he had to go back to Edom.” Magnus explained .

”No! He can’t have .. I need to see him! I need to tell him ..” Liam lost his breath.   
  


He sank down onto the couch, tears falling as he shook his head . How could he have let this happen! Why didn’t he just quit being stubborn and come to Theo sooner . He loved him! It shouldn’t have mattered what or who Theo was!  
  


”I have to go.” Liam whimpered , swallowing around the lump that had built in his throat.   
  


“Li-“ 

“No it’s fine, I’ll be fine ..” Liam said cutting Magnus off.   
  


Liam pushed out of the room and rushed over to the elevator . Alec bumping into him as he did . 

  
“Woah! Li what’s happening?” Alec said in concern .   
Following after Liam as he entered the elevator .   
  


“Theo, left and I need to know what he wanted to say!” Liam stated.

“How are you going to know?” Alec said confused.   
  


“The package he left me!” Liam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  


He stepped out onto the third floor and rushed down the hallway, Alec politely apologising for him to anyone he bumped into.   
  


“Here!” Liam shouted , grabbing the box and flinging his keys to the side .

He pulled out the small note that was tied up with a similar ribbon as the box . A small packet of mints laying at the bottom .   
  


“Mints?” Alec asked with curiosity.

”Yeah! Mints .. it’s what we fed the horses the day we had our first date.” Liam explained.   
  


He opened the note , hands shaking with adrenaline. The note was short and simple , yet it meant everything and more.   
  


“I-I have to go to him!” Liam said. 

”What?! What does it say?” Alec said impatiently.   
  


“It says ‘ Love looks not with the eyes , but with the mind, and is therefore winged Cupid painted blind.’ “ Liam smiled , tears falling .   
  


“What an earth?”   
  


“It means we shouldn’t care about who we are and what labels we have! We love each other and that’s all the matters !” Liam rambled , rushing around the room as he collected his things together.   
  


“You’re seriously going Edom?” Alec said unsure.

”I am, he said something about a parade it’s the only time the royal family are out of the palace! It’s tomorrow so today is the perfect time to go!” Liam rushed out.   
  


“Tell Magnus to book me a flight!” Liam shouted at him .   
  


“Shit okay! You’re really doing this ..” Alec mumbled , fumbling around for his phone .   
  


“Hey Mags! Put me on speaker.” Alec said when he answered .

”Trip to Edom Anyone?” Alec cheered .   
  


The squeals of excitement coming from the other end of the phone where enough of an answer .   
  


—————————————————————

“I can not believe we are doing this!” Clary said excitedly.   
  


“Do you really think they’ll let us in the palace?” Izzy asked Magnus.   
  


“Not the palace per say, but the staff house is rather large and will fit us all in nicely.” Magnus explained .   
  


“Staff house? Jesus.” Alec commented .   
  


“What the hell am I going to say to him? Does the whole of Edom know about us as well ?” Liam asked .   
  


“Yes! Of course they do. The press didn’t just publish over in America they published those pictures everywhere.” Magnus told him.   
“As for what you’re going to say, you’ll know when you see him!”   
  


They had landed in Edom and hour ago and where still currently stuck in traffic . Apparently the people of Edom really did take this parade stuff seriously.   
  


“Sorry ladies and gentlemen, it seems the Royal family are about to pass through !” The driver explained as he pulled up to a stop.   
  


“Like here?” Liam asked jumping up straight in his seat.   
  


“Yes, Just behind that barrier there.”   
  


“I’m getting out! I’ll meet you guys at the staff house or whatever!” Liam shouted , rushing out of the taxi to push his way through the crowds of people .   
  


He finally managed to find his way through to the front . He didn’t have any idea what he was going to do. He just knew that when he saw Theo everything would click back into place. Everything would feel normal again, he wouldn’t feel so empty anymore .   
  


That’s when the crowds began cheering , A big horse and carriage leading the way containing who must of been Theo’s parents ( The King and Queen ) there was no mistaking them. And just behind was who Liam was waiting for .   
  


He looked absolutely incredible, fitted red suit/uniform, shaping every inch of his body . A nice velvet helmet protecting his precious head and the most insane golden chains hanging from his chest alongside medals that Liam had no idea meant.   
  


“Theo!” He called out , voice strong .   
  


“Theo , T!” He tried again, he had to get his attention god damn it !

”Babe! Theo!”   
  


“Theodore!” He was growing desperate.

”Oh ! You’re Liam Dunbar?” A little boy questioned staring up at him with wide eyes.   
  


“Erm yeah , hey.” He nodded .

”Liam Dunbar!” People began cheering.   
  


It was almost dream like as the crown began chanting his name . It was like he was their hero , someone who had came to rescue them all .   
  


“Liam!”   
  


Theo thought he was hearing things at first , there was no way Liam was shouting his name . It had been two weeks ! Liam wouldn’t be here . But then the crowd began chanting his name over and over again .   
  


“Theo !” That’s when he turned , he wasn’t just hearing things . Liam was there .   
  


He was there stood , tears in his eyes and a large smile plastered across his features. He looked so adorable in his burgundy shirt and black skinny jeans , his typical denim jack and vans to match.   
  


His hair was a little longer towards the front , it was sexy if Theo was being completely honest. 

“Let’s go girl!” He whispered to the horse , turning around to race to the area Liam stood , coming to stand .   
  


“Hello you.” He smiled , holding out a hand to a now crying Liam.   
  


“Hey you.” Liam cried , pulling himself up onto the back of the horse as the crowd cheered .   
  


They rode through the crowd , past the carriage , past the princess and through the small town, cheers getting louder and louder as people realised who their prince was with .   
  


Theo gradually brought them to a stop as they reached the palace gates . Guards bowing their heads in recognition.   
  


“Oh god.” Liam groaned .

”What?” Theo asked gently , removing his helmet.   
  


“You didn’t tell me you still lived with your parents.” Liam chuckled.   
  


“Come here you.” Theo laughed .   
  


Liam turned , throwing his arms around Theo’s neck before pushing his lips against the other mans with passion.   
  


God he had missed his Prince Charming ...


	6. How we do things in Edom

When the two slowly pulled apart, Liam couldn’t help but let his gaze wonder over his surroundings . The palace was huge , sort of modern, but parts where still old and historic.

The pale green colours mixed with whites and pear marble walls , it was truly beautiful.   
  


“I can not believe you’re really here.” Theo breathed out , hands tracing every inch of Liam as though he was ensuring he was truly there. 

“Well believe it, because I am.” Liam whispered back, forehead resting softly against his princes.   
  


His prince ! How crazy is that, his boyfriend is a prince . Not only a prince but a crown prince !

”I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye.” Theo told him .   
  


“It’s okay, Magnus explained on the way.. T, I’m so sorry about your dad.” Liam said sympathy dripping from his tone.   
  


“My father and I have always been close , he taught me everything I know in life . He’s actually the one who taught me how to ride a horse. He’s also the one who taught me my impeccable flirting talents.” Theo remarked smirking .   
  


“I can’t imagine living without him , it’s why I can’t help but agree to taking the throne .. somehow that way I’ll be close to him.” Theo trailed off .   
  


Liam sighed, hands rubbing up and down the lengths of Theo’s arms gently , almost ticking him .   
  


“Well then, that’s why you make sure your last few weeks with him are the best you’ve had! No distractions not even me!” Liam stated sternly.   
  


“Oh believe me I intend to.” Theo smiled , holding an arm out for Liam to take.   
“How about a tour?”   
  


“I’d love that.” 

—————————————————————  
  


“I assume he’s told why the staff house is now a modern day mansion?” Magnus asked smiling as they turned the corner to meet him and the others.

”Erm no actually...” Liam said intrigued.   
  


“Basically one of Theo’s great ancestors thought it would be a brilliant idea to carry a lit touch into the house to meet his lover... unfortunately the curtains caught fire and poof as did the building.. therefore leading to the new build we live in today only recently renovated!” Magnus explained.

“You do love to tarnish my family history don’t you Mags.” Theo laughed.   
  


He rushed forwards to bring the other man into a large friendly hug. Both men tearing up though they would never admit it .   
  


“I have missed you greatly my friend.” Theo mumbled softly into Magnus’ shoulder.   
  


“So have I your highness.. soon to be your Majesty, still quite hard to believe.” Magnus exclaimed excitedly.  


“Coronation is in two weeks , I was hoping that now finals are over.. you could all stay.” Theo spoke towards the group .

”I mean , I’m so down!” Izzy cheered.

”Me too!” Clary agreed happily.   
  


“So I guess that means me and Alec are too.” Jace laughed .   
  


“Splendid ! Now I have to go and speak to my parents , I’ll be back soon baby.” Theo said gently , pulling Liam into a quick kiss .

”Okay, I love you.”   
  


“I love you too.” Theo smiled widely, leaving Liam in Magnus’ capable hands.   
  


Liam turned to his friends , a wide smile splitting his face as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He just couldn’t believe this was his life! How was this his life! Shit he had to ring his parents .. and Mason and the others back home!

”So how does it feel, to be the Crown princes Love.” Alec asked smirking.

”Crazy, I couldn’t believe it when the crowd began chanting my name ! Like how the fuck did they know my name!” Liam asked shocked .   
  


“Well the press would have posted each and every detail that they had on you sir Liam , so that may be why.” Magnus told him .   
  


“That’s is insane! And Sir Liam??” Liam questioned with raised eyebrows.   
  


“Ahh yes! That is what the people will call you ! You’re the soon to be Kings partner after all .” Magnus stated as though it was an obvious piece of information.   
  


“That’s so weird dude!” Alec laughed out loud .   
  


Liam only rolled his eyes, grabbing the nearest pillow off the deck chair and launching it at him.   
  


“Oh ha ha Alexander.” 

Safe to say that shut him up.   
  


—————————————————————

“Absolutely Not! You can’t marry him!” His mother shouted , standing up from her seat.   
  


“Why not mother?! As heir to the throne I am very capable of choosing my own partner !” Theo should back.   
  


“Because he is a commoner! He is probably after money and wealth and that is all! You barely know him child!” The Queen ranted .

”May I remind you mother , that you yourself where a commoner when you met my father!” Theo growled out.   
  


“I will not accept this! It is completely irrational!” His mother growled back.

”I love him and he loves me mother and I do not need your blessing to marry him!” Theo stated .   
“I will not accept the throne without him at my side!”   
  


“That’s ridiculous!” His mother cried .

”If I can not marry the man I love you best pray that Taramila is fit to be Queen at age fifteen!” He shouted.   
  


“Theodore that is enough!” His father’s voice boomed snapping him and his mother out of their argument.

”You will take the throne! No excuses!” The king bellowed.

”Father!-“

”However, I believe that you should marry the person you love. We are at a time in modern day society where our country will be more than accepting of a relationship like this! My love I understand you are worried but it is no longer how it was when we began ruling!” His father explained to them both, glaring at each of them in pure frustration.   
  


“I have no choice clearly !” His mother said tiredly.   
“Theodore I love you endlessly but my boy you really stress me out.” She continued sighing.   
  


“I love you too mother.” Theo smiled , arms circling around her in a gentle hug.

”It’ll be fine I promise you.” He whispered into her hair.

”Once you propose I want to meet this young man .” His father said smiling widely.   
  


“Of course father.” Theo said . 

—————————————————————

“It’s so beautiful here isn’t it..” Izzy said dreamily. Showing Simon the amazing views through FaceTime.   
“I wish you was here with me... it’s going to be a long two weeks.” She sighed.

”Hey! It’s all good , maybe if I can get time off work I can come up this weekend?” Simon said softly.   
  


“Si, you work for the sheriff , there is no way you will get time off so easily.” Izzy laughed gently.

”I can try babe.” Simon replied seriously.   
  


“Okay, well I have to go Liam and the others are sat waiting for me to be a social butterfly!” Izzy stated .   
  


“Bye I love you.” Simon said. 

“I love you more.”   
  


She ended the call, walking over to sit on the large sofa next to Liam who was bouncing his knee anxiously.   
  


“They’re going to hate me aren’t they?” He sighed .   
  


“They won’t hate you! The royals are incapable of hate.” Magnus told him .

”Everyone is capable of hate! Especially towards someone who hurt their child.” Liam pressed.   
  


“You didn’t hurt Theo intentionally.” Alec told him.   
  


“I know! I was hurting too! but that doesn’t excuse me ignoring him for two weeks like he doesn’t exist!” Liam cried .

”No it doesn’t , but I love you so I could care less.” Theo’s voice sounded causing them to all turn.

Liam stood up immediately, rushing to wrap the young prince in his arms. Softly inhaling his fresh scent. It was mix of berries and aftershave, Liam couldn’t help but feel at home each time he got a whiff .   
  
  


“I love you too , so so much.” Liam breathed .   
  


“Good! Now let’s go, I’m taking you out to the palace gardens!” Theo said excitedly, holding out his hand .   
  


“Oh how interesting...” Liam said intrigued.   
  


“Was that sarcasm?” Theo said with a raised brow .   
  


“No! It was genuine interest... I’ve never been to a garden that wasn’t placed on a farm.” Liam chuckled , grabbing onto the hand Theo was offering.   
  
“I’ll see you guys later!” Liam called out to the others .

”Bye lovers!!” Jace called out laughing .   
  


The gardens where absolutely exquisite! There was ranges of flowers that Liam didn’t even know existed. Beautiful old worn out statues littered around , a nice sized pond places perfectly in the middle allowing the sun to reflect off of it beautifully.   
  


“It’s so peaceful out here.” Liam whispered .

”I know, it’s where I always come to think .. which has been a lot recently.” Theo told him softly.   
  


“I’m sorry T, i should have stayed and listened to you that day..” Liam said, explaining his regret to the prince .   
  


“It’s okay, I get it Li.. you was hurt ! You don’t trust easily and the fact that I hid away a huge part of my identity.. it must of been hard to except.” Theo rambled.   
  


“It was, but I loved you more than anything .. So in the end none of that stuff even mattered to me. All I needed was you ... even if you are about to be a King.” Liam told him sternly.   
  


“Yes, about that ...” Theo trailed off pausing their walk just at the end of the pond.   
  


“A King usually has someone to help him .. someone to stand by his side at his coronation... someone to help him rule ..” Theo explained.

”When I think about the someone I want... it all points to you . Every thought, every breath, every inch of me.. it’s all for you .” He continued slowly bending down on to one knee.

”T.. what the hell is this..” Liam gasped.   
  


“Liam Dunbar .. I can’t imagine my life without you .. I want you to marry me.. Even if it means I have to wait until you finish medical school , even if it means I have to wait until you’re one hundred percent ready to rule .. I want you to Marry me.. so Liam please ... Will you Marry me?” Theo asked. 

He slowly unfolded his palm, a beautiful yellow butterfly was released revealing a gorgeous golden band with three small diamonds across it . The small engraving of the words ‘Cupid’s blind’ making Liam’s heart sore. 

Theo had been planning this all along .. he was truly going to tell Liam . He was going to tell Liam and then marry him if Liam stayed.   
  
  
“I-Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” Liam cried .

Theo smiled widely, jumping up to allow Liam to press his lips gently on his own. Soft puffs of air leaving their mouths as they continued to place chaste kisses to each others mouths.  


“I love you .” Liam sobbed , forehead resting on Theo’s as he tried to catch his breath.   
  


“I love you too.” Theo breathed , his own tears slipping down his chin.   
  


“I can’t wait to marry you.” Liam said happily .   
  


“I can’t wait to have you by my side through this.” Theo stated .   
  


“I’ll always be by your side .” Liam whimpered .

”Always My love.”


	7. Coronation Time

The next two weeks where a crazy whirlwind for the newly engaged couple. Everyone in the country of Edom where overjoyed with the news . Many queuing outside the palace gates in hopes of catching a glimpse of the happy couple . Of course Liam had made an announcement to his closet family members and friends back home through a personal phone call to each of them, before they publicly announced the engagement.   
  
His family had freaked , Completely in denial that what he was saying was the truth . Until of course he showed them the ring .

Mason had cried in joy , Stiles had stated how Roman had to be the Ring boy, Scott and Allison had also cried. It was a very emotional conversation. 

It was insane how well things where going for them , it felt as if nothing could possibly go wrong . Oh how wrong they had been ... 

“Your highness! Your mother requests yours and Sir Liam’s presence immediately! “ The queens assistant rushed out as he pushed his way into the room.   
  


“Why?! Sebastian?” Theo questioned , both him and Liam rushing out of his room in a haste.   
  


“It’s your father..” Sebastian stated, that was enough to cause Theo’s heart to sink.   
  


They rushed through the halls of the palace , nothing else on their minds except getting to the King and Queen as quickly as possible.

Reaching the grand bedroom in a matter of minutes, Sebastian shutting the door behind them in order to give them some privacy.   
  


Liam felt sick to his stomach as he looked up and locked eyes with the King . He looked weak and helpless , nothing like the man he had seen and heard so much about. It was a shame this is how they would officially meet.   
  


The King and Queen had been rather busy the last two weeks , both only nodding in acknowledgement towards Liam as they attended many public events including the opening of a children’s hospital.   
  


“Theodore, my boy.” He spoke out hoarsely a small weak smile appearing on his face.   
  


“W-what’s going on..” Theo stuttered .   
  


“I-I’m afraid the Doctor didn’t have good news .. it’s looks like we are down to two weeks at the most.” His mother choked out , wiping away her tears .   
  


“N-no, t-that’s .. it’s not fair.” Theo cried , rushing towards his father and grabbing on to his hand .   
  


“I know son, but we can not dwell on bad news .. not when we have so much good to celebrate.” His father said gently , looking over towards Liam.   
“Make the introductions .” He added .   
  


“R-right..” Theo trailed off , walking over to grab Liam’s hand. As of lately that had been the one thing able to ground them both. The feeling of palm against palm comforting them both immensely.

”Father this is Liam, Liam this is my Father King Edvard, the second.” Theo introduced , voice cracking slightly .   
  


“Pleasure to meet you , your Majesty.” Liam whispered, smile widening as the king weakly lifted his hand to shake.   
  


“Call me Edvard , you’ve made my boy unbelievably happy.” The king said , emotion clouding his tone.   
  


“Not only that, he’s become a man.” The Queen added gently .   
“I must admit , I believed at first you would be the worst thing to happen to this country... now however , I see you may be the best thing to happen.” She continued.   
  


She took a deep breath as she moved to stand beside Liam, hand resting on his shoulder softly .   
  
“Being royal isn’t like being famous or rich, it’s so much more than that. It’s about supporting millions , it’s about excepting responsibility, it’s about caring and being in control.. I truly believe that you will be the best ruler to stand by our son.” She finished , hand squeezing his shoulder as she locked eyes with her son.

”I-I wow, thank you.” Liam breathed , tears dripping from his chin.

”It’s my pleasure, not only to welcome you , but to welcome all who come with you into our family.” The Queen stated .

”Now, unfortunately this does mean, Theo must take the throne as soon as possible.. which also means my illness will become public knowledge.” The king expressed.  
“This was not how Theo had wanted things to go. He wanted his father to be there when he finally married Liam, he wanted him there when he had his first child , he wanted him there when he spoke his first speech as king ... but as it seemed fate had other plans. 

“The coronation is this Saturday, maybe it is best if we announce the news before hand . Give the county chance to adjust, it’s going to be a difficult time for them all.” Theo said .   
  


“I agree , how about we release a statement that I will read this Wednesday to be broadcast across the country.” The Queen suggested. 

“Sounds wonderful, we must remain together . This is precious time now . Tara and you need to be strong .” The king said sternly towards his son.   
  


“I’ll do you proud father, I swear.” Theo stated .

”I have no doubt in my mind that you will my boy.”   
  


—————————————————————

“How am I supposed to get him through this?” Liam questioned , soft sobs leaving his mouth as he snuggled into Alec .

”I’m not sure .. honestly I think just having you here with him is enough.” Alec replied softly .   
“He really loves you.”   
  


“I know , I love him too. Everyone keeps going on about how soon we are engaged and how irrational we are .. but they don’t feel what we feel . It’s like when he’s not around I feel like I can’t breathe, like someone literally punched a hole in my chest and took half of me sweat. I love him so much Alec.” Liam cried .   
  


“I’m just so scared that I’m not enough. I can’t let Theo or any of his family down. Not when they’re relying on me.”   
  


“Don’t be stupid man! You’re more than enough, you’re going to be amazing ! This small country will be lucky to have you as a king.” Jace spoke up from his space on the sofa.   
  


“King... wow , I knew it worked like that but I never realised how weird saying it out loud would feel.” Liam mumbled .   
  


“That’s what you will be , alongside Theo . You’ll be the first same sex Royal rulers Edom has ever had.” Magnus told him.   
  


“That’s a lot of pressure..” Liam stated , wiping his tears .   
  


“True, but you have each other to lean on for support throughout it all. Plus there is an incredible medical school you will be attending twice a week , so in some ways you have a little bit of normality.” Magnus replied .   
  


“That’s true ... none of it truly matters in the end .. I love Theo and that’s all I need to remember.” Liam sighed . 

“It’s going to be hard being away from you all.” He added , looking up at his friends.   
  


“Well you won’t be away from me for long , me and Magnus will be here in Edom after the college year ends.” Alec smiled.

”I can carry on my medical degree alongside you just as we planned and Mags can come back to work.” He continued, listing the reasons he and Magnus came to their decision.

”Plus all of us can come up as often as possible.” Clary added on. The others nodding along in approval.   
  
“You can do this Liam.” Izzy said .   
  


“Yeah, I know I can. I have the best support system a crown king could ask for .” He chuckled .   
  


“And the best fiancé!” Theo chirped walking into the room.   
“I heard all of that , you need to stop worrying ! I love you , we can do this and my father will never ever be disappointed in what we do! He trusts us .” Theo told him .   
  


Liam smiled sadly, leaning forward and pecking Theo’s lips gently.   
  


“I should be the one comforting you.” Liam whined.   
  


“I’ll be okay, I have you and all our amazing friends .. and I have my mother and sister . We will survive this.” Theo smiled sadly.   
“Plus, my father is part of me always.”   
  


“That my friend is very true, I feel my parents every single day.” Magnus said, placing his hand over his heart.   
  


Theo smiled gratefully, he had watched Magnus suffer the lose of both his parents .. it was a tough time for the Older man. He had only been a young age of eight when his mother committed suicide . The whole palace had been devastated. His father had lived until Magnus was aged nineteen and unfortunately died from Cancer .   
  


The fact was known to them all that his father was going to die. It was only a matter of time . They needed to come to terms with that and start planning for a future that the King would have wanted for them. Theo couldn’t imagine a life without his father but in many ways , he would always be near through the title he was now passing down to Theo.   
  


“Life will be good and beautiful, but pain is the cost of living unfortunately.” Magnus said gently .   
“It’s much like love , it’s how we know we’re alive.”

”Wow, I never thought of it like that.” Clary said in awe.

”Yes me neither.” Theo agreed , sucking in a deep breath.

”You’re so wise babe.” Alec murmured into Magnus’ temple.   
  


Liam smiled at the pair before resting his head back against Theo’s shoulder .

”We should go help your mom prepare for the broadcast.” Liam whispered .

”Yes, I was just coming to get you when I heard the brief conversation.” Theo mumbled back against his temple.

”Okay, let’s head up.” Liam sighed , standing to brush down his dress pants .   
  


Yes, Liam Dunbar now had to wear dress pants and shirts. Sometimes the blazer was a must but for a TV broadcast a shirt and pants would be just fine.   
  


When they entered the Queens office , the room was full of camera men, Makeup Artists and others who Liam had no idea where. Princess Taramila was stood off to the side , staring out into space. Liam had the pleasure of meeting the princess the morning after his arrival. She had been a ball of energy bouncing around in excitement at the thought of he and Theo getting married and becoming in laws. She was a beautiful girl . Long dark blonde hair that curled slightly towards the ends , the same bright vibrant green eyes as Theo and amazing pouty lips that Liam knew every girl would die for .   
  


“Tara..” he spoke softly , coming up behind the young girl . Theo heading over to his mother .   
  


“Oh, hello please pardon my rudeness.” She said smiling gently as she turned.

”You’re not being rude , you’re just taking a breather.” Liam laughed softly.

”Hmm well, I’m not sure the camera men would agree with you . They’re glaring at us right now .” Tara smirked. 

“Oh shoot! Well I guess we should head over ..” Liam giggled , linking arms with the young princess and walking to stand behind the Queen.   
  


The queen smiled softly at them , before slowly turning and composing herself . Theo stood straight , arm wrapping its way around Liam’s waist . Liam himself continued to link his arm with Tara who trembled slightly.   
  


“Edom, has always been a small country, a beautiful name, a beautiful history. Throughout that history it has had some spectacular rulers. The royal blood line is one of many strong men and women. But as with every rein, there comes a time where a ruler must hand over the crown..” The Queen began.

”King Edvard has ruled for over thirty years now, each to him has been a blessing .. but unfortunately, The king has taken ill . My amazing husband will no longer get to rule , no longer get to watch as his children grow old, no longer watch his country blossom.” She paused to wipe away a tear.   
  
“However, our wonderful son Crown Prince Theodore, will be taking the throne as of tomorrow evening.. by his side will stand Sir Liam Dunbar.. soon to be Crown King Liam Dunbar. Our family ask you to respect our privacy throughout King Edvard’s final weeks. We will be back with another announcement soon enough of a much kinder topic .. A royal wedding ! Goodbye for now and God Bless you all.” She wrapped up .   
  


As she turned , her mask of professionalism fell . She collapsed into Theo’s arms , pained sobs escaping her mouth as she tried her best to calm. Tara cried along with her , hand gripping Liam’s arm . It was a hard hitting scene to watch unfold , but a very needed time to let out their emotions.   
  


“W-we should get back to your father.” The Queen whimpered , stepping out of Theo’s hold.   
“He needs company.” She rambled , hands shaking as she brushed them down her skirt.   
  


“You and Tara go, we shall meet with you later .” Theo told her softly . The queen only nodding in response as she took hold of Tara’s arm .   
  


“T..” Liam began, looking at his fiancé in worry.   
  


“I love you .” Theo rushed out.   
  


“I love you too.” Liam chuckled , hand reaching out to stroke down Theo’s cheek.

”Just Thankyou for being here with me.” Theo said , smiling at the man in front of him .

”Thankyou for wanting me here.” Liam replied , pecking the tip of Theo’s nose.   
  


The rest of the day went quickly, as did the evening .. which meant that it was finally coronation time.

Yeah.. Liam was a nervous wreck. Today was the day that his fiancé would become king ! KING! Liam honestly hadn’t slept. He’s very surprised that Theo didn’t kick him out of the bed all he seemed to do was toss and turn repeatedly. 

“Why are you so anxious? It’s me who’s about to be King.” Theo smirked , turning onto his side to watch Liam.   
  


“I don’t know! It’s a massive deal babe! You’ve always grown up knowing that this will happen to you! I haven’t ..” Liam explained .   
  


“That is a very true statement.. it’ll be fine baby.” Theo laughed .   
  


“I hope so... “ Liam breathed as he began pressing soft kisses against Theo’s shoulder. 

”I can’t wait to see you all dressed up again.. it’s really sexy.” Liam whispered against his neck.   
  


“Oh really?” Theo asked amused .   
  


“Really.” Liam purred .   
  


“Stop this! You shouldn’t even be in my room so if someone catches us like this..” Theo laughed , pushing Liam over to the other side of the bed.   
  


“Oh you royals and your morals.. if only they knew what we did back in college .” Liam snickered.   
  


“Hmmm that’s our little secret.” Theo murmured.   
  


“Indeed it is .” Liam agreed .   
  


“I should head back over to the staff house before the maids wake up..” Liam told him.   
  


It was currently four in the morning, it was a typical routine. They’d spend the night snuggling and wake up before sunrise so Liam wouldn’t get caught.

”Okay baby, I love you.” Theo smiled , watching as Liam tugged on his sweats and t-shirt.   
  


“ I love you more! I’ll see you tonight.” Liam grinned, leaning over to peck his lips quickly before rushing out of the room .   
  


It was amazing that they’d never been caught in the act yet.   
  


—————————————————————

Yep! Liam was having a real life heart attack. He knew the whole coronation routine off by heart at this point . He’d stood through plenty of rehearsals.. but in the rehearsals there wasn’t hundreds of other royals stood in rows up front . There also wasn’t a real sword dangerously close to his fiancé’s neck. All it took was one wrong move or person and Theo would be gone!

Yes! Liam knows it’s stupid but he couldn’t help the worry swelling inside of his chest. Theo was currently knelt in front of the King , head bowed as he rested on his knees.   
The priest was blessing the young prince whilst asking him to hold on to the royal pendant (a large diamond ball, in crusted with gold and rare jewels).   
  


He held the sword steady as he placed it with a gentle tap on each of Theo’s shoulders . The crowd was silent and in awe . All of their friends stood at the back smiling widely and proudly.   
  


The King stood with the help of Liam and the Princess , smiling gratefully as Liam helped him remove the crown from his head .   
  


Each and every individual held their breath as he leant forwards and slowly lowered the crown down on Theo’s head . A wide proud smile across his features as his son locked eyes with him.   
  


“Ladies and Gentle , I give you King Theodore Rupert Raeken The Second! King of Edom!” The priest announced with pride .   
  


Theo winked softly towards Liam before turning and facing his people. The crowd cheered , many of them crying as they bowed to their new king. It was a truly beautiful moment.   
  


It was a moment that Liam would never forget . The moment the love of his life became who he was always meant to be.


	8. The worst day of loving someone

Growing up Liam had always been told that after death came peace. Peace was a place where you went to be free , to be reunited with you loved ones lost. His idea of peace had always been to reunite back at the farm along with his grandmother and parents . He had always loved the time he spent with his grandmother , she was his best friend for the time he had her in his life. Losing her had hit him like a tone of bricks .. but it is also what lead him down the path of becoming a doctor . He wanted to become a stroke specialist in the hopes that maybe some day he could prevent what happened to his grandmother from happening to the billions of others out there. A long shot he knows , but you have to have hope! Without hope life is full of darkness and misery.   
  


Theo’s father was in his final stages , he had collapsed the day after the coronation. 

So far Theo had managed to keep himself busy. Dealing without a lot of press and government meetings. But now had came the time where he could no longer bury himself in work, he had only days to say his goodbye . Although a goodbye would be impossible in his eyes. 

“Baby, you really need to eat..” Liam whispered softly against Theo’s hand that he kept pressed against his lips.   
  


“I can’t .. I promise I’m trying Li.” Theo breathed . Turning to Face his fiancé with a sad smile.   
  


“I know you are , I’m so proud of you.” Liam smiled back.   
  


“I-I..” Theo trailed off looking down as he struggled to let the words leave his mouth.   
  


“What is it, T? Speak to me babe..” Liam mumbled gently.   
  


“I-I’m so scared.” Theo whimpered, finally allowing the emotions of the past week catch up with him.   
  


“I-it’s truly happening ? I’m going to lose my father aren’t I?” Theo cried softly.   
  


The tears that poured down his cheeks where unbearable to watch. Liam felt his heart break more and more at every sob that left his love’s lips . He hated this, but what could he do? He couldn’t work miracles.. no matter how badly he wanted to. Edvard deserved to live , he should be able to stay and watch Theo grow and have his own family. He should be able to watch them get married .   
  


“I’m so so sorry.” Liam whimpered back, bringing Theo’s head to his chest as he cried .   
  


“I just wish I had a little longer.. I wish I had forever.” Theo murmured , voice cracking at the word ‘forever’.

”My grandmother always used to say something to me .. it’s something she said at my grandpa’s funeral.” Liam began gently .

”She’d always say.. The hardest day of loving someone is the day you lose them.. and it doesn’t matter how hard people try, no amount of sympathy and flowers can makeup for the lose you feel. All you have left is a hole in your life where that person used to be.. that hole will never heal, but much like a scar.. you get used to the feeling of it being there and eventually you’ll start to live like normal .” Liam spoke.   
  


“Do you believe that?” Theo asked looking up.   
  


“Yes, I believed it the second she left me..” Liam breathed out .   
“I knew exactly what she meant.”   
  


“I love you Liam Dunbar.”   
  


“I love you too Theodore.” Liam smiled , leaning over to peck his lips .   
  


“Now , you need to freshen up and go back up to your dad.” Liam told him sternly.

”Yes, I will do that.” Theo nodded , standing up and heading towards the bathroom.   
  


“Liam? You do know my father wants you there too right?” Theo questioned as he leaned on the door frame.   
  


“Yeah, I’ll be there , always.” Liam answered , a sad sigh leaving his mouth at the thought of what was about to happen.   
  


“I will go shower then.” Theo stated, turning and closing the door softly behind him .   
  


Liam allowed a silent tear to fall as he sat and waited. He would never cry in front of Theo over this. He felt as though he had no right to, it was Theo’s father after all... but Liam couldn’t help the ache he felt in his chest at the thought of getting married without Theo’s father present. It was a dull never ending ache that had been there since he arrived in Edom Four weeks prier.   
  


He had an idea however, a small but simple idea. Getting married now would be impossible. Liam was still studying to be a doctor and Theo had far too many responsibilities at that moment in time to even begin planning. But Liam thought that maybe , a small ceremony must for Edvard to witness would be a good idea. Just a voicing of the vows and a reading from one of his favourite William Shakespeare plays .. and the rings.   
  


They would marry for real in the upcoming years . But for now this would do. It was a sort of rehearsal in a way.   
He just had no idea how he was going to bring it up to Theo. He supposed it would have to be now. They didn’t have much time.   
  


When Theo exited the bathroom, he was once again dressed in a nice button down shirt and dress pants . Liam couldn’t help but melt at the sight.   
  


“T baby? I have a question for you.” Liam announced.   
  


“Sure! What is it ?” Theo asked .   
  


“Have you any idea what your wedding vows are going to be?” Liam quizzed .

”Actually I do, why may you be asking?” He replied intrigued.   
  


“Because I have an idea .. just hear me out.” Liam started off , waiting for Theo to nod before continuing.   
“I think we should read out our vows and do the reading for your father.” He rushed out .

”For weeks I have had this dull ache at the thought that he won’t witness our love coming full circle ... so in a way this is him seeing what many others will witness in a few years time! Just it will be a long simpler and intimate.” Liam explained .

Theo started at him for a few seconds , mouth opening and closing as he fished for words. He let out a small squeak before rushing over to Liam and embracing him.   
  


“That’s-it’s perfect my love.. just perfect.” Theo gasped , tears once again dripping onto Liam’s shoulder.   
“My father would love nothing more.”   
  


“Well we best head on up there and get this show on the road.”   
  


—————————————————————

“Hello father..” Theo called out quietly as they entered the room.   
  
Both the Queen and Edvard looking over onwards them both with soft smiles. Although weak so far Edvard was still very alert.   
  


“M-my boy.” He croaked out with a weak smile.   
  


“We have a surprise for you.” Liam told them softly .   
  


“Oh! How lovely, what is this surprise?” The Queen gushed.   
  


“Liam felt that , seems as you won’t see us marry.. that you deserved to at least see something of the wedding .. in fact the most important part of the wedding.” Theo told his father.   
  


“Continue..” his father whispered .   
  


“So , we are going to read our vows, right here , right now, with only you two in the room to witness.” Liam ended .   
  


“T-that’s... that’s a beautiful idea!” The Queen cried , standing to embrace both boys in a hug.   
  


“T-thankyou.” Edvard said hoarsely, voice choked up with emotion .

”Of course! We wouldn’t have this any other way..” Liam said gently , nodding his head .   
  


Both boys stood to face each other swiftly, still stood at the end of the bed .

”Liam Dunbar... growing up I had witnessed a beautiful love story. I witnessed the love of my parents .. A story of a commoner and a prince . I never truly believed I would find a love like my parents , their story was rare and stunning , it was much like the stories and plays I stayed up most nights reading... But yet I did . I went to America in the hopes of finding myself .. and I did , I Found not only myself , but the person who would complete me. You made me whole Liam, you ! A simple farm boy from Beacon Hills California.. made me into a man. You’re the best thing to have ever happened to me.” Theo read out , stuttering slightly as tears welled in his eyes.   
  


The Queen sniffled , eyes locking on her husband who had a soft smile on his face, his breathes becoming shallow. 

She felt her heart grow weak .. this was it. As much as she wanted him to stay, to live just a little longer , she couldn’t imagine a more perfect way for him to go. He was watching his son be happy, watching his first born child show his love. It was more than perfect.   
  


“Theodore Rupert Raeken, I love you. You turned up in my life when I least expected it . I was okay with being average, I was okay with being strong minded and stubborn, I was okay with being lonely... but you came along and helped me realise that I wasn’t okay with it really, I was just afraid of truly living. I spent so many years focusing on my medical degree that I forgot why I was actually doing it .. but meeting you gave me my passion back, it gave me a love that I never knew I needed and for that I thank you . You’re the best King a country could wish for.. but to me you’re just my Theo, my T , my human.. you’re the most precious thing in my life and I’ll always stand by you.” Liam stated, tears falling freely at the silence they where met with. 

He had a feeling .. a horrible hollow feeling and it made him tremble.   
  


They both turned , the Queen sat with her head hung low. Sobs causing her chest to heave .

”M-mother?” Theo whimpered.   
  


“H-he’s gone.” She sobbed out , head falling against Edvard’s chest as she held him close.   
“I love you so much.” She cried , kissing his forehead repeatedly.   
  


“No!” Theo begged , dropping to his knees as pained screams left his mouth. Liam dropping down next to him as soft sobs shook through him .   
  


“Shhh, it’s okay.” Liam cried pulling Theo close as he clung to him .   
“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” He repeated.   
  


It was the worst day ever .. 


	9. And life goes on..

“H-he didn’t feel it right.” Tara stuttered as she held onto her fathers hand gently.

The small family and Magnus where gathered in the room to say their final goodbyes .. the former Kings funeral was to take place at noon leaving them with an hour to say their peace.   
  


“N-no, he was happy, I promise.” The Queen whispered into her daughters hair.

”How could he not have been.. his final sight was of his son... seeing Theo so happy and knowing he would be okay was enough for him.” She added , looking up at the young King .   
  


“I never thought it would feel like this ..” Theo muttered.   
  


“What do you mean ?” Tara asked .

”I thought I’d be a wreck.. but I feel at peace , look at him ... he’s happy , he’s out of pain, he’s just our father again.” He answered.   
  


“I get you.. you’ll see him again someday.” Liam whispered gently .   
  


“Very true.” The Queen smiled sadly.

”He’ll be waiting at those pearly white gates with open arms.” Magnus stated with a soft chuckle.   
  


“He will indeed.” Liam mumbled into Theo’s shoulder .   
  


The family all took their time to say their goodbye and kiss the former King on final time. Liam was last .   
  


“T-thankyou for letting me love your son, we’ll see you soon.” He whispered gently , pressing his lips the the pale cold skin of Edvard’s forehead before stepping back from the casket.

The undertakers stepped into the room , moving to close the casket made from the most incredible whites and golds Liam had ever seen, placing the royal crest flag on top.   
  


The Former King would be paraded around the streets of Edom with pride in the back of a gorgeous horse and carriage. The whole country had been stricken with such pain and grief it was unbearable. Many had lined the streets outside of the palace with white roses in memory of their beloved ruler.   
Theo and Liam had taken their time the previous day to walk and take a look at them, reading each message left . The crowds greeted them with silence and bows , each member of the public showing their respect.   
  


“T, baby.. my mom and dad are here.” Liam spoke , placing his hand on Theo’s back.   
  


“R-really?” Theo gasped.   
  


“Yeah.. they said they wanted to give you their condolences.” Liam said softly .   
  


“Invite them in Liam, they will become family too us soon..” The Queen stated looking over at the Crown King.   
  


Crown king ... that was still unbelievable.   
  


“A-are you sure your Majesty?” Liam questioned unsure.   
  


“Liam my darling boy, please call me Arabella.. and yes, you’ll need support today .. just as much as us.” She spoke warmly.   
  


It was overwhelming to Liam how much the Queen acted towards him sometimes. She acted as though he was one of her own children, someone she had to protect and love . It was an honour if he was being completely honest to be accepted by her.   
  


“I’ll go meet them and meet you at the front room?” Liam suggested.   
  


“Splendid.” Arabella nodded, offering a short but genuine smile towards him.   
  


Liam smiled back, kissing Theo on the lips gently before rushing down the halls and stairways . He had finally gotten used to finding his way around the large palace with ease, he felt very accomplished.   
  


“Mom! Dad!” He shouted, running down the final steps and jumping into their joined hold.   
  


“Oh my baby.” Jenna cried , kissing his hair repeatedly.   
  


“God I missed you so much.” He whimpered clinging on to his dad with an extra tight hold.

”We missed you too kiddo , we are so sorry.” David said gently.

”H-e was a lovely man, you would of really loved him dad ... Theo is in pieces.” Liam told them voice cracking.   
  


“I’m sure he was honey, I’m so grateful he got to see you and Theo together .” His Mom said softly.   
  
  


“Me too... the Queen, she wants to meet you.” Liam stated stepping back from the group hug.

”W-what? Is she sure?!” His mom gasped in shock.   
  


“Yeah, very actually.. she wants you there as support for me.” Liam replied .

”Oh wow, she sounds like a lovely woman.” His dad said .   
  


“She is, she’s taken care of me these past few weeks.” Liam spoke, turning to lead them into the palace hallway.   
Smiling towards the guards who bowed down to him in respect.   
  


“Look at you.. my baby boy, Fiancé to the King of Edom.. a Crown King and Doctor to be!” Jenna called out proudly.   
  


“Mommm.” He moaned , flushing red with embarrassment.   
  


“I’m sorry , I know it’s the wrong time .. I’m just really proud of you.” She gushed.

”I know, I love you mom.”   
  


He lead them down the long hallway, his parents gasping as they took in their surroundings, both asking him questions about the historical artefacts they passed by.   
  


“So are Alec and the others attending?” David asked .   
  


“Yeah, they’re only here two more days after though, it’s just a shame the three weeks they’ve had have been like this.” Liam sighed.   
  


“At least they managed to stay for three weeks , most colleges wouldn’t have allowed that.” His mother stated.   
  


“Yeah , but in many ways this situation is one the college has probably never had to deal with before.” Liam laughed softly.   
  


They finally reached the front room, the guards stepping aside to allow Liam entry. He turned to his parents and smiled .   
  


“You ready?” He smirked .

”Oh hush now , of course we are.” His mother muttered rolling her eyes.   
  


Liam shook his head , turning back around and opening the large doors at once. Theo immediately stood from his seat, the first genuine smile Liam had seen in a week appearing across his features.   
  


“Jenna! David.” He said , relief flooding his voice as he rushed over hugging them both.   
  


“Oh Theo! Sweetheart I’m so sorry.” Jenna cried , holding on to him tightly as he sniffled.   
  


“Genuinely son, I don’t have the words.” David said sadly. 

“I-it’s okay, come I’d like you to meet my mother and sister.” Theo said shakily.   
  


They walked over to where the Queen stood , her back facing them as she stated aimlessly out of the window.   
  


“Mother , this is Liam’s parents ..” Theo said gently, tapping her shoulder.   
  


“Oh my, I do apologise.. where are my manors!” She gasped , turning to them and wiping away her tears.   
  


“Oh don’t be silly your Majesty, you can cry all you want to us.. we won’t judge.” Jenna softly replied.   
“I’m Jenna Dunbar.”   
  


“And I’m David Dunbar..” Liam’s dad added quickly.   
  


“Pleasure to meet you both , though I wish it where under better circumstances.” The Queen said .   
  


“Our deepest condolences.” David spoke gently.   
  


“Thankyou.” Arabella smiled, shaking both their hands before surprising them all by pulling Jenna into a hug.   
“You raised an incredible young man.” She whispered into her ear.   
  


“As did you, your Majesty .” Jenna said, voice full of emotion as they pulled away.

”We are family Jenna, call me Arabella.”   
  


“Oh of course , Arabella.” Jenna smiled widely .   
  


“I’m Taramila, Theo’s sister .. just call me Tara.” The young princess piped up , coming to stand next to Theo and Liam.

”Oh wow! Aren’t you just the image of your brother!” David exclaimed .

”Crazy isn’t it?” Liam chuckled .   
  


“We do not look alike!” Theo and Tara said at the same time , the whole room filling with soft laughs.   
  


It was the first time any type of laughter had been heard around the palace in a week . Yeah having Liam’s family was a blessing they didn’t know they needed .

—————————————————————

The funeral was beautiful, the whole country had stepped out into the streets to line up and say their goodbyes to one of the greatest rulers they had ever seen.   
White roses where scattered all around as well as the odd pink tinged lily.   
  


Theo had leaned on Liam the entire service , sobs leaving his mouth though he tried his best to hide them. But it was over soon enough and slowly they all made their way back to the comfort of the palace. Each of their minds now at rest .   
  


This is where they needed to be , with each other , even the staff where allowed in the main hall to celebrate the life of the late king . It mesmerised Liam how easy he found taking on his new role at Theo’s side . Sure he had a lot of hard work a head of him once he started medical school but for now he was happy.   
  


“Liam, you’re more than welcome to stay in the palace tonight .. your parents can take your room at the staff house.” Arabella announced.   
  


“Oh okay! Great .” Liam smiled . He and Theo hadn’t cuddled in over week and he was slowly becoming desperate.   
  


“Why don’t we head on up? I’m rather tired.” Theo whispered into his ear.   
  


“Sure baby, just let me tell my mom and dad.” Liam nodded .   
  


“Mom , Dad me and Theo are heading to bed , Mags will show you the way when he and Alec head back.” Liam smiled .   
  


“Good night baby boy. I love you .” Jenna replied kissing his forehead as David did the same.   
  


He then turned saying goodnight to Tara and Arabella who each gave him a hug of their own.   
  


“You’ve really turned this family around you know?” Theo quizzed.   
“We are now Huggers ! We never hugged before meeting you!” Theo chuckled .   
  


“What can I say? It’s all in the charm!” Liam said dramatically.   
  
Theo laughed out loud , head tipping back as he tried to regain his composure.

”I love when you laugh T, I’ve missed it..” Liam sighed sadly.   
  


“I’ll be okay, I promise, i have you after all.” Theo murmured , kissing the tip his nose as they came to a stop outside of his room.   
  


“And I have you.” Liam smiled , pushing Theo into the room . The pair of them giggling , all of the bad slowly becoming less powering as they held each other close .   
  


And life goes on...

—————————————————————

(two years later) 

Liam would of never in his wildest dreams believed that this would be his life. He was currently sat in a lecture listening to his professor talk and list off a young girls symptoms .

The girl was currently sat on the edge of Dr Greens desk her legs swinging as she coughed rather fakely every once In a while . 

“Does anyone want to take a closer look?” The professor questioned .   
  


Liam immediately swung his hand up , he had seen the young girl and a few of her friends watching him outside the lecture hall just minutes before she entered.. he was certain of her reason she was here.   
  


“I will, if you don’t mind ?” Liam spoke, standing as the professor chuckled.

”Of course not Mr Dunbar .. be my guest.” He stated, indicating towards the young girl.   
  


“So you have a rash huh? Do you mind if I take a look?” He asked the small girl , a smile pulling up onto his lips.   
  


The girl just nodded excitedly, pulling up the sleeve of her cardigan to show the red blotches to Liam.   
  


“Oh my, Dr Green? Do you have an rubbing Alcohol on hand?” Liam gasped , turning to his professor.   
  


“Erm yes.” The professor said , handing the bottle over to Liam along with a few cotton pads.   
  


Liam smirked , pouring the alcohol onto the pad as he shook his head in amusement.

”This may be a little cold okay?” Liam asked gently.   
  


“Okay!” The girl giggled .   
  


Liam smiled , rubbing over her arm and watching as the red blotches disappeared almost immediately.   
  


“Hmmm seems to me Dr Green that we have ourselves a server case of .. Blusheritis.. it’s makeup.” Liam giggled, standing to help the little girl off of the desk.   
  


“I did it guys! I met our future king! He’s so handsome!!!” She gushed rushing up the steps as the room laughed .   
  


“Back to you Professor.” Liam chuckled , walking back to his seat where Alec was sat laughing into his hands.   
  


“Wow! People really do love you dude.” Alec snorted.   
  


“What can I say? I’m the best future king they’ve ever had.” Liam stated .   
  


“Hmmm we shall see about that buddy.” Alec smirked .   
  


The professor ended the lecture shortly after , Liam stood to straighten out his shirt and pants .   
  


“Date night with Theo?” Alec questioned gathering up his books.   
  


“Yeah, even with only one week to go until our wedding he still insists.” Liam said fondly.   
  


“I think it’s cute, I mean with how busy you both get it’s good that he manages to make the time.” Alec remarked.   
  


“Yeah I know, we are extremely lucky.” Liam agreed.   
  


He made his way out of the hall, calling out his goodbyes to Alec as he stepped into his car. Yes he had his own car now! He loved his truck dearly but becoming King meant that he was in desperate need of an upgrade.   
  


So far his time in Edom had been incredible, the past two years since Edvard’s passing had been rough but eventually became the best years of his life. He loved learning all about the country he was about to call his own. Especially learning the Latin language many of the locals still spoke to this day.   
  


He pulled his car up outside of the Parliament House , stepping out and quickly locking the doors. He had no idea why Theo had insisted on meeting here of all places. They spent enough of their time here , sitting through many draining government meetings!   
  


“Theo ? Babe you here ?!” Liam called out, pushing open the doors to the main room .   
  


The sight he was met with took his breath away, there where what must of been hundreds of yellow butterfly’s fluttering around , it was beautiful.   
  


“Hello you.” Theo smiled , stepping out into view.   
  


“Hey... what’s all this?” Liam smiled widely.   
  


“It’s a celebration.. there is only one week until we marry so I thought.. why not use the same type of butterflies I used to propose as a decoration in our final date as fiancés.” Theo explained .   
  


“Oh how very romantic of you Theodore.” Liam breathed wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck .   
  


“Why thankyou, I like to believe I am a hopeless romantic.” Theo said breathlessly .   
  


“Kiss me.” Liam said.   
  


“With pleasure my love.” Theo replied , crashing his lips onto Liam’s with force.

Yeah ... Liam’s life was pretty fantastic! Oh and the Royal Wedding was only a week away !

A Week!!!


	10. A Royal Wedding !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for coming on this journey with Thiam, it’s been the best... and it’s also not the end !!! I’ve decided to make a sequel that will be up hopefully this weekend!! Enjoy :)))

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening!” Allison Squealed rushing into Liam’s room alongside Lydia.   
  


“I know! All them years of planning and it’s finally here!” Lydia agreed .   
  


The two women where ridiculously excited. Neither of them had stopped the excited squeals and giggled for the entire flight to Edom, Scott and Jordan would be lying if they said it wasn’t slightly annoying .   
  
“Hey!” Liam chirped pulling the two of them into a hug.   
“Gosh I’ve missed you guys so much.” He mumbled .  
  


”It’s only been a month Li! “ Allison laughed, he and Theo had returned to beacon hills the previous month to celebrate a very special event with them.   
  


“Where’s Leonie?” He questioned the brunette.   
  


Leonie was the special event they’d returned to celebrate. Now at two months old she was the light of Allison and Scott’s life. She was a beautiful little girl , there was no mistaking that she was Scott’s that’s for sure .   
  


“She’s with Theo, he said to tell you ‘haha he got first cuddles!’ “ Allison told him laughing slightly.   
  


“Damn it!” Liam growled.   
  


The two where very competitive when it came to their God-Daughter both wanting to be her ‘favourite’ it was quite amusing for people to observe.   
  


“And you two are about to run a country together?” Lydia giggled.   
  


“I know , who’s bright idea was that.” Liam chuckled back.   
  


“I think you’ll do good.” A voice sounded from the doorway .   
  


The three of them turned to face Mason. Liam felt as his eyes watered slightly at the sight of his best friend . He had missed him beyond words .   
  


“Mase!” He gasped throwing himself at the man in front of him .   
  


“Woah, careful man.” Mason exclaimed happily, hand moving to rest on his small bump.   
  


“Sorry! I always forget! How is the little guy?” Liam laughed , hand joining Mason’s .   
  


“Good! He is definitely a He anyway.” Mason smirked .   
  


“See , uncle Liam knows best guys!” Liam shouted in triumph.

He had guessed all three of the children now apart of their friendship circle correctly . He knew when Derek was pregnant that little Roman was a boy , He knew when Allison was pregnant that Leonie was a Girl and now he knew Mason’s future child was a boy .   
  


“Okay , how did you do that though! I got it wrong every time!” Lydia pouted.

”I’m just that good.” Liam stated .   
  


The four of them laughed , moving to take a seat in the living room area. Liam had been given his own room once he started medical school. It was nice , large , white and gold and perfect for you just just sit and chill .   
  


“So any plans for children Li?” Mason asked , taking a sip of his tea.   
  


“Honestly , I think having a country to run is enough for now ... but maybe in a year or so.” Liam replied .   
  


He had thought of having children non stop since he met Theo if he was being completely honest. The thought of having someone so special with the person he loved more than anything in this world was an amazing thing .   
  


“Hmmm we shall see, any bets on he’s pregnant by the end of their honeymoon?” Allison asked intrigued.   
  


“Oh I’m in!” Lydia cheered.   
  


“Hold up! Hey!” Liam exclaimed, he was not going to allow his friend to bet on this. It was highly inappropriate.   
  


“What did I miss!” Magnus sounded as he walked into the room.   
  


“Just our friends being highly inappropriate and betting on me getting pregnant by the end of the honeymoon.” Liam explained crossing his arms on his chest.   
  


“Oh I’m in!” Magnus said excitedly.   
  


“What?! NO!” Liam shouted .   
  


The friends only laughed and shook their heads . Even to this day Liam was the easiest in their group to wind up .   
  


“Chill, we are only kidding... sort of .” Allison smirked .   
  


“Enough! I have to get ready .” Liam stated standing up with a sigh.   
  


“Oh come on, you’re a groom. You just have to brush your hair and throw on a suit.” Lydia said rolling her eyes.   
  


“Very funny, Lyds.” Liam stressed .   
  


“Calm down Li, you’ll be fine.” Mason told him softly .   
  


The group turning serious once they realised the stress levels Liam was currently experiencing.   
  


“I know, I know. I just worry that I’m not enough! Stupid believe me I know , but I can’t help it.” Liam said in frustration.

”Understandable , you’re about to help run a country... that’s a lot of responsibility .” Magnus agreed .   
  


“Yeah, I’m just getting anxious is all, I’ll be okay once I see Theo.”   
  


The couple hadn’t seen each other in almost three days , three very long days at that. Liam had missed Theo far too much , he was actually missing all of the irritating habits he had too.   
  


“Of course you will, Scott told me how stressed out he is without you.” Allison replied .   
  


“Really? So I’m not the only one of us losing my mind?” Liam questioned with a soft chuckle.

”Nope! Scott said Theo has been non stop pacing the whole morning.” Allison giggled.   
  


“God I miss his little nervous walk.” Liam sighed dreamily.

”So weird .” Mason cringed .   
  


“Oh shut up! Like you don’t miss Corey when he’s not around.” Liam said offended.   
  
  


“Not anymore! Trust me after two years of marriage I enjoy my free time.” Mason said sternly.   
  


Though none of them actually believed that. He and Corey where obsessed with each other and probably always would be. Having a baby would only strengthen that.   
  


“Yeah, yeah whatever you say buddy.” Allison said .   
  


“I’ve missed you all.” Magnus said gently.   
  


He had been introduced to their friends back home the summer after Liam and Theo got engaged. They had all headed over to Beacon Hills for a last minute engagement party. Magnus had clicked with them all instantly, Alec was overjoyed at the welcome he received. He had been worried that Magnus wouldn’t fit in... but that was nonsense of course he did!

”We missed you too Mags!” Lydia cooed, rushing over to pull the man into a hug.

”Now let’s get ready! Two hours until show time ... literally.” Magnus said.   
  


The wedding was being broadcast worldwide ... much to Liam’s dismay. He felt sick at the thought of something going wrong or messing up his vows in front of Millions of people.   
  


“Yeah.. lets do it.” Liam chirped , shooting up from his seat once more.   
  


He had entrusted his two women best friends plus Magnus in deciding which suit he would wear for the ceremony. Each suit selected was of course a traditional royal uniform, layered with a sash and the Royal pendant. The one his friends decided was best for him was the beautiful red one. He had secretly hoped it would be the one they chose .   
The reception was when he would change into a simple black tux in order to walk around in comfort and feel more relaxed.

He stood in the walk in closet staring the suit up and down with shuddering breaths. He was so nervous , but not the bad type of nervous. It was the nice butterfly feeling you get when you know something good is about to happen.   
  


Something incredible was about to happen. He was about to Marry the love of his life. Not only that , but he was about to become king ... if you had told little Liam Dunbar the farm boy from Beacon hills that one day he would find a Prince Charming he would of laughed in your face . But now here he was .. about to marry his prince (who was now a king) but still his prince never the less.   
  


He took one last breath before taking the suit off it’s hook , beginning to dress himself slowly . He had time , he wanted to enjoy every single second of today.. even getting ready . The girls helped of course, adjusting his sash and ensuring that there where no rumples in the red fabric . Fixing the golden shoulder plates so they where secure .   
  


“Woah..” Mason breathed as He watched Liam walk back into the room.   
  


“What?” Liam mumbled, slightly self conscious under his friends gaze.   
  


“You look.. well Royal.” Mason said , shrugging his shoulders whilst he jaw was slack.   
  


“Jee, thanks Mase.” Liam laughed gently. 

“You look amazing Liam, Theo is going to be overwhelmed when he sees you like this.” Magnus smiled widely.   
  


“Like what?” Liam quizzed .   
  


“Like a true King.”

—————————————————————

Theo felt sick, like actually sick. He felt like if he moved an each more from where he stood at the altar every single bit of his breakfast would be released.   
  


He didn’t know why, he knew Liam was going to turn up .. but he couldn’t shake that tiny voice that spoke in his ear about how much pressure today would be on his future husband.   
  


“Theo honey, you need to breathe.” Jenna reminded gently, she had stood to check on the young king.   
  


“I know I just - I can not help but feel nervous .” Theo breathed shakily.   
  


“It will be okay, trust me Liam is the same .. Mason had to encourage him to breathe when I went up there a few minutes ago.” Jenna told him.   
  


“Yes.. all will be fine, I know it will.” Theo nodded.   
  


Jenna kissed his cheek softly before returning to her seat . Their families where placed at the front , The Queen was in the middle of course . Both Liam’s parents at her side.   
  


Stiles and Derek where also sat waiting , little Roman was the ring bearer so he would walk down the aisle with Magnus and Scott who would carry little Leonie.   
  


He looked across towards them and smiled slightly , biting down on his bottom lip anxiously. Stiles only nodded in his direction sending him a thumbs up to let him know he was okay. Derek also smiled slightly and nodded (only a little though).   
  


They had about two minutes until the ceremony began, the TV crew had now been filming for about fifteen minutes when everyone began entering the cathedral. Theo couldn’t help but look towards them , so he was one hundred percent certain that the whole world could see how nervous he was .

He was stood alone at the moment as the groomsmen where each walking someone down the isle. Brett was walking Allison in as Scott was busy with Leonie, Parrish was walking Lydia , Magnus was walking Roman, Alec was walking Izzy and Jace was walking Clary. 

Just as he took in a final shaky breath the doors opened and the harpist began playing the introduction song . He watched as Magnus and little Roman entered first . The tiny two year old clutching on to the pillow constraining their rings with a death grip as he toddled down the aisle. Shouting a quick hey causing everyone to giggle fondly.   
  
Next was Scott and Leonie, the baby girl looked absolutely adorable . She was dressed in a gorgeous red puffy sleeved dress with a little flower headband placed delicately on her curly brown hair. The guests gasped at how cute the sight was .   
Then came Brett and Allison, Theo knew people would be shocked to see Sir Brett attending his wedding;but they where actually very good friends at this point. 

Allison smiled widely at him, red flowing dress suiting her pale complexion perfectly , dark brown hair curled over her shoulders and only a small of amount of makeup for enhance her features. 

Then came Lydia and Parrish, both smirking as they took in the guests and Theo’s nervous energy. Lydia looked just as good as Allison although the dress was styled a little differently, Lydia’s was a nice one shoulder style where as Allison’s had been strapless. 

Alec and Izzy came next, both looking like a piece of art work that should be hung up and treasured . Izzy could always pull of anything you gave her it was insane. Her dress was a nice backless silky red , her hair pinned up in a slightly mess bun with the sides curled.

By now everyone had guessed what the wedding colour was .. it was red. It had a special meaning , it was the colour Theo was wearing on the day of their engagement and reunion. 

Jace and Clary where the most casual of the pairs. Clary wore a simple red gown that hugged her curves perfect whilst her long red hair was pin straight with a small pear clip holding up one side , elegant and beautiful.

They all came to a stand in their places , all of the ‘groomsmaids’ and groomsmen lined up at each side. Then the music signalling Liam’s entrance began to play. 

Every guest In the room stood , all turning to watch as their future king entered the room. 

Theo felt as his whole world stood still, everything else faded into the background until all he could focus on was Liam. His Liam, dressed in a beautiful red suit similar to the one Theo had worn himself that day everything came together for them.   
Liam looked just as scared as he felt and he couldn’t help the soft whimper of happiness that left his mouth. A silent tear falling that he couldn’t be bothered to wipe . This was it ... he was about to marry the love of his life . 

Liam came to a stop, taking in Theo’s appearance, letting go of Mason’s arm . He looked up through his lashes , allowing a smile to spread across his features as he reached out to wipe Theo’s tears. 

“Hey , baby.” He mouthed , his own tears falling. 

“Hello you.” Theo mouthed back. Happy sniffles leaving each of them as the priest cleared his throat to begin.   
  
“Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of King Theodore Rupert Raeken and Crown King Liam James Dunbar. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow our kings to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.

So welcome to one and all, as we begin their wedded union under the presence of the lord himself” 

Theo blanked out on the rest of the speech, only listening in and taking his attention off of Liam when he was asked to kneel .   
  


“This is the part in our ceremony where we crown Liam James Dunbar as our King. Where we welcome him with open hearts as our official ruler.” The priest stated .   
  


Liam was shaking slightly, Marrying Theo was the easy part of the entire service . Becoming King was the part he had been fearing the most.   
Both he and Theo turned , they had decided that Theo would place the crown on top of Liam’s head as a symbol of their partnership.   
  


Facing Theo made him feel at ease , it was like coming home in a weird sort of way. He could barely focus as the priest began the Latin reading , some words registered but not all of them .

“King Theodore, place the crown upon Sir Liam’s head .” The priest instructed . Theo doing as told with a shaky smile towards his soon to be husband. 

“Sir Liam, I bless you under the blessing of our lord, we pray that you will rule our country with the heart and soul it deserves. We pray you extend our royal bloodline with strength and hope.”   
  
The blades of a long gold encrusted sword where places either side or his head gently against his shoulder blades. And just like that .. Liam Dunbar the farm boy was no more .. he was now King Liam James .   
  


The guests stood and bowed in respect before both men returned to their feet with the help of each other . Now came the time for the rings and vows. They had decided shortly after Edvard’s death that the vows they had read out that day to Theo’s father where for him only. So they each wrote a new set to speak out today .. much more along the traditional side.

Liam looked into Theo’s eyes , so much love pouring out of him and onto the man in front as he began to speak the words. Sliding a beautiful golden band onto Theo’s finger as he did. 

“Theo, Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals.

I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there.

Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow.

I love you always.”

Liam cried softly. Bringing Theo’s hand to his mouth to leave a soft a kiss .

Theo chuckled, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as the guests all sat in awe of their rulers love.   
  


“Liam,

My love , I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support.

I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.

And even though I’m unsure about most things in life, I am certain that I love you and will continue to love you forever.“ 

Theo finished , sliding the ring into place. 

The priest smiled softly at the two, taking in a deep breath as he slowly announced the worlds each of them had waiting two years to hear. 

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you .. One! You may kiss each other to seal your eternal love.” 

The guests cheered as they leaned in , kissing with so much passion and love before pulling away with a breathless laugh. 

“I love you Liam James Raeken.” Theo breathed. 

“I love you so much more.” 

Two years ago , Liam met someone who turned his whole world upside down. At times he felt lost, but with Theo by his side he knew he’d always find his way back. 

They had a country to run, they would do this together ... forever and always ! 

Liam could write a story about these last two years ... he often wondered what they would call it ...

His Royal Highness and I  



	11. Sequel is out!!!

The sequel is out now! I will be doing a three part series!!!   
So please go check out the first chapter of His Royal Highness and I: The Royal Bloodline !

Lots of love xx


End file.
